Dresses, Wigs, and Silicone
by littledidsheknow102
Summary: After seeing an ad posted in the newspaper Naruto's best friends Kiba and Sakura decide to play dress up in order to get Naruto a job at the Uchiha mansion as a maid. So, they turn the adorable blonde boy into a sexy blonde bombshell. After getting hired Naruto must remain a woman for the summer while keeping a secret.Will he be able to with everything going on? SasuNaru ItaNaru
1. Smoothies, Ads, and Jumping

**Dresses, Wigs, and Silicone**

**Summary:** An advertisement in the paper is the start of a very interesting adventure for Naruto. His two best friends, Kiba and Sakura, decide to transform the cute blonde boy into a sexy blonde bombshell and apply for a maid position at the Uchiha mansion for the summer. Except, one of his employers is a pervert, the other is a play-boy, and the last in an asshole. The fun.

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: **SasukeXNaruto, ItachiXNaruto, KakashiXSakura, KibaXHinata, and others.

**A/N: Lovely people! Thank you for stopping by to read my fanfiction. It has been forever since I've written Naruto fanfiction, or any fanfiction for that matter. Thank god. I've missed it. *tear* Anyway! Here's my new story. Beware the SasuNar, ItaNaru, and KakaSaku. It's sweet. :P **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be more SasuNaru. **

**XOXO**

**Read and Review 3  
**

* * *

"Perfect!" A loud slap echoed throughout the small diner as palm met paper which met linoleum tabletop. The gruff hand placed firmly upon the thin newspaper grinned wildly. The unusual red upside down triangles on his face squirmed on his cheeks as he looked at his friend directly sitting across from him.

The blonde across from him held a clear cup filled with a sickly sweet mango-pineapple smoothie freshly made at the smoothie bar in the diner in his tan hand. He slurped the frozen liquid with a ruby red straw as he raised an eyebrow at his friend's loud outburst. "Kiba," He said as he took the straw from his mouth. "What are you talking about?"

The brunette pointed at an advertisement in the paper. "Right here, man! I just found the perfect job for you."

The blonde set his smoothie down on the beige table before swiping the paper away from his friend and reading over the small ad. His eyes scanned the printed words, and with each passing sentence his blonde eyebrows furrowed even more. Crystal blue eyes shot from the parchment to send invisible daggers at Kiba. "Are you fucking serious, dog-breath?" He hissed at his friend. "Did you even read this ad?"

Kiba grinned. "Of course I did."

"Naruto, what are you two fighting about now?" Naruto jumped in his seat at the sudden interruption. He turned his head toward the voice to see his best friend standing above him with hands on her shapely hips. Her light pink hair fell past her shoulders and molded the top of her breasts. Naruto smiled at the girl. He was in love with her.

"Hey Sakura!" The blonde greeted with a toothy grin. The two sets of three matching scars on his cheeks stretched as he grinned at her.

Kiba immediately snatched the paper from Naruto and handed it to the pinkette. "I found the perfect job for Naruto!" He quickly pointed out the small ad.

Sakura quickly scanned it and broke out in a small fit of laughter. Naruto huffed with a pout before crossing his arms and sinking low into the red upholstered booth her snuggly sat at. Sakura swatted his side and he slide over against the wall so she could sit down. She put the paper on the table and grabbed for Naruto's smoothie before taking a small sip. Naruto didn't mind. He liked sharing things with Sakura. "Kiba's not wrong, Naruto. You would be good at this."

"Are you kidding me!?" He exclaimed. "Do you even know me!?"

People were beginning to look over at the table again. Sakura noticed the unwanted attention and slapped the blonde upside the head. "Shut up!"

Naruto caressed his head as a dull pain emitted from the area she smacked him. Small droplets formed at the corner of his deep blue eyes. "Sakura…" He whined.

She smirked and looked at Kiba. "So how would it work?"

"Well, just look at him." Kiba stated blankly.

"I'm not doing it!" Naruto exclaimed once again, a pout forming on his soft pink lips.

Sakura studied the blonde's small round face. He had the smoothest, flawless tanned skin, excluding the thin scars on his cheeks. His nose was small and rounded with a small, but almost unnoticeable curve at the tip. Just below his nose sat a perfect pair of full pink lips. Even his eyebrows never had to be plucked or polished. They had the perfect arch to match his face. Sakura ran her fingers through the blonde's short messy tresses. "Very soft." She whispered.

Naruto couldn't fight a bright blush from emerging on his cheeks. Sakura noticed this and immediately squealed. "It's perfect!" She pulled Naruto into a tight hug.

"Sa-kur-a!" He tried to pry himself out of her strong grasp. When he finally got himself free he looked at his friends with a serious expression. "I'm not going to do this!"

Kiba forced a fake sigh of affection from his chest and stared at the blonde with a look of dramatized affection. Sakura followed his lead as she leaned her cheek against her hand that was propped up on the table. "He's so cute." Kiba started.

"So cute." The pinkette echoed.

"How could we not?"

"There is no way we can't."

"…Guys." Naruto sat there watching the evil glint glowing in their eyes. Naruto looked down at the advertisement and scanned the newspaper clipping.

_**Maids needed for summer.**_

_Hiring on five maids to work June-August. May continue into _

_Fall if requirements are met and shows promise. Must be between 18-27. _

_No older, no younger. Preferably beautiful. And MUST be female. The position_

_Is live-in, but will still offer large payment sum of 3,000 dollars at end of season. _

_**Location:**__ Uchiha Mansion _

_**Contact Information:**__ Kakashi Hatake (621-435-6432)_

"I'm not doing this."

* * *

"I can't believe **I'm** doing this!" Naruto cried as Sakura pushed him down so he fell against her styling chair. Naruto sighed and stared at himself in the large mirror set up before him. He looked at all the Sakura's mirror, studying all the little knick-knacks that accented her personality. Naruto smiled when he spotted a cute photograph of them at the fair. Naruto was tightly hugging Sakura to his chest with his tongue poking out at the camera. But he couldn't contain the grin on his face. The flash of the camera made him seem overly pale, but Sakura looked like winter. Her pink hair perfectly matched the cotton candy she held loosely in her hand as Naruto pulled her too him. The red Japanese style dress she wore clashed with the orange on Naruto's shirt, but even then he didn't care if they looked mismatched. He smiled softly at the memory.

Sakura walked back to Naruto with a handful of clothing, bras, and some silicon. Silicon!? Kiba ran in after her with a long blonde wig and a box that rattled as he ran. Sakura smiled to the blonde boy, and he tried to smile back, but there was no way he could.

"Alright," She said standing up straight. She placed her hands in his hair and massaged his head gently before giggling. "You know I love you, right?"

Naruto gave a sad smile. He knew she didn't mean she _loved _him. Just as a friend. Always as friends. "Yes, Sakura, I love you too."

"Good." She perked. "Be sure to remember that after we're done."

Kiba grinned at his friends as he held up a small blue dress against his thick masculine figure and twirled around with it. "Naruto, you'll look so good in this."

"Shut the fuck up Kiba!" Naruto blushed brilliantly.

He simply laughed at the blonde's outburst. Sakura continued to massage his scalp as she planned her new project out in her head. "Naruto, close your eyes."

"Wha-Why?" He stuttered with a blush.

"Because, I want your transformation to be a surprise." She replied with a wink.

With a groan the blonde closed his eyes tightly. His foot tapped rapidly against the hardwood floor of Sakura's room as he waited. Something heavy was placed on top of his head and he groaned as his neck struggled to keep his head a float. "How the hell do chicks live with so much hair!? It's freaking heavy." Naruto whined

"You'll get used to the weight." Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

Naruto held his eyes shut as he felt soft pulled against his scalp. After what seemed like forever Sakura finally sighed. "Is everything okay?" Naruto asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

She laughed. "Oh yeah, you're hot!"

The blonde groaned, but kept his eyes closed. He felt fingers grazing the zipper on his sweater before the loud _ziiiip~_ sound echoed loudly in his ears. He could feel his face redden as Sakura pulled the sweater off of him. He yelped as warm hands snaked under his t-shirt against his stomach as she pulled the shirt over his head.

She laughed, and slapped his stomach gently. "Stop being so bashful, we used to bathe together as children remember."

"This is totally different." She giggled and he felt her warmth vanish for a split second before reappearing.

"I'm actually very jealous of your body."

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"You have the flattest stomach I've ever seen and all I ever see you eat is ramen. That is so unhealthy for you. Your metabolism must be killer. And you have such soft curves! If you actually were a woman Kiba probably would have hit on you by now."

"Not denying that!" He laughed from the bed. Naruto could hear the springs creak as the brunette repositioned himself. "Hell, you're looking pretty hot right now, man."

"Dude, you sound so gay…"

The trio laughed. Naruto felt Sakura's arms wrap around his torso as she placed something snuggly around his chest and clasped it in the back before looping his arms through the straps. "Sakura… I want to kill you right now." Naruto sighed.

"No you don't. When you see youself, you'll want to have sex with you just like Kiba does."

"I never said I wanted-"

"Ewwww!" Naruto squealed. "That's disgusting, dog-breath."

"I never said-"

"Kiba! Don't deny your sexual attraction to Female Naruto! We will call her Naruko!" Sakura stated with a smile.

"Wow. That's creative." Kiba said monotone.

"Shut up!" The blonde and pinkette screamed in unison.

Cold blobs positioned themselves against Naruto's tanned chest and he couldn't control his shiver. "T-that's cold!"

"You're fine."

Kiba must have gotten off the bed because the springs gave a loud squeak. "Wow dude, you have tits."

Naruto heard shuffling, a loud thump, and Kiba whimpering loudly. "Anyway…" Sakura drawled. "You look fine. Oh my god! After we get you all dolled up you have to go shopping with me. We can go to Victoria's Secret and try on bras!"

A blush spread across the bridge of his lightly freckled nose. "You do realize I'm not actually a girl right?"

"A shame. You'd be a bombshell if you were."

Naruto sighed. Sakura walked away for a second and then came back. The brush of fabric against Naruto's bare stomach made him shiver.

"Perfect." The slight whisper that passed through Sakura's lips didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. "Take off your pants, Uzumaki!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the tone she used, despite the blush painting his tanned cheeks. "Sakura, please say that again. Exactly like that."

She swatted him playfully. "Come on, Naruto. We still have to make it to the interview."

Naruto immediately shut up and groaned. He unbuttoned his denim jeans and let them fall to his ankles before kicking them to the side. The bright orange of his boxers clashed with everything in the young girl's room. "I can't believe you actually made an interview. This is one elaborate prank."

"It's not a prank Naruto." Kiba said from across the room. "Sakura and I decided. This is the perfect career path for you." The snicker didn't go unnoticed.

"What happens if they hire me!?" Naruto shouted.

"Then you make a shit-ton of money and get to live in a fancy mansion for the summer, surrounded by four chicks. What's to complain about?"

"I'm applying to." Sakura stated.

"Sakura, no!"

"I couldn't help myself!" Naruto sighed. Sakura continued. "Haven't you ever heard about the Uchiha's. They are America's richest family. Fugaku Uchiha expanded his father's business. Originally they started out primarily in Japan, but Fugaku decided that America was the next best thing and immediately moved his wife and himself, who was pregnant with their first child at the time, to America and started a branch. Sharingan Corp." Naruto nodded, he did hear about that. He had no idea what Sharingan Corporations did exactly, but they were big. Very big. They even had merchandise. He imagined the black water bottles decorated with the strange red logo. Like three tear drops circling one another. "And they have two sons!" Here we go, Naruto thought. "They are so sexy, Naruto. My god are they good looking." Naruto's heart sank. "And they are rich. Imagine if one of them even for a second noticed me. I could be the next Mrs. Uchiha!" She giggled as she pulled the fabric over Naruto's lithe body.

"They are probably play-boys." Naruto grumbled.

"Itachi Uchiha is rumored to be a notorious play-boy. He's twenty-five, the older of the two. Sasuke, the one that I badly want to marry, is twenty and the tabloids have never ONCE caught him with any woman. I think he's still a virgin."

"It surprises me how open you are with me about these things." Naruto sighed. For instance, Sakura was not a virgin. He knew this because when they were both juniors in high school she came crying to Naruto about how she made a terrible mistake. She had slept with a senior. Not just any senior Rock Lee. Naruto shuddered at the thought. The guy was so irrevocably in love with Sakura. He didn't even have to decency to hide it. He was persistent; with his beady eyes, thick eyebrows, bowl haircut, and spandex…Maybe that's why she went back to him again, and again, and again; until he graduated. And by then someone else was interested in her. Sakura wasn't a slut like some people, she had only been with three guys, but Naruto wished that the pinkette would have noticed him. Maybe it was because he was too short. After was only 5 feet 6 inches. At least Lee was six feet tall. Naruto sighed.

"Aw shucks." Sakura giggled as she studied the blonde in front of her. "I don't think you need any make-up. You are so beautiful!" She gushed.

"Don't say I don't need make-up! I'm a man, I don't look like a woman." Naruto whined trying to protect his ever decreasing masculinity.

Sakura smirked and Kiba stared at the blonde. "Open your eyes, Naruto." Sakura commanded.

Naruto peeked out of one eyes and immediately snapped them open. After staring for a minute all he could exhale was a gentle, "Shit." He stared in the mirror and stared agape at his reflection. The woman in front of him was remarkable. Sakura was right; he did want to sleep with himself. His large eyes, blinked a few times as he studied the long-haired blonde before him. Her hair folded in waves over the lithe body she possessed. The long golden tresses nearly reached to her hip bone. She had angled bangs that brushed the top of her long black eyelashes making her eyes even more dramatic. Naruto gripped the large lumps on his chest and watched in the mirror as the girl reflected him motions. Her large chest bounced as her tan hands squeezed the mounds. The royal blue dress wrinkled at the connection. The thick traps gently massaged tan shoulders and ran down in a soft u-neck just barely hiding the non-existent cleavage. The dress synched tightly under her bust and then the skirt fluttered down in waves until it reached mid-thigh. The bottom of the skirt had a light blue floral print circling the fabric. Her legs were lean and smooth, and the dress made them look long which helped the short blonde. "I'm fucking sexy!"

Sakura laughed and Kiba gaped. "Dude, wow, dude. Why the fuck weren't you born a woman!?"

Naruto spun around. "I have no idea!" He laughed with the brunette.

Sakura smiled. "I'm so happy!" She gushed and jumped up and down. The two boys just laughed. She motioned for the boys to join her. They gave each other a look, grinned, and began to jump up and down with Sakura. Hugging each other close as they did.

A gentle knock interrupted their joyous jumping as Mrs. Haruno, Sakura's mother, poked in her head. She studied the three and giggled when she saw Naruto. "Sorry to interrupt." She stated before walking in with a plate of sandwiches and lemonades. She set them on Sakura's vanity and turned toward the boys and Sakura. "Naruto…"

The blonde haired boy dressed as a girl blushed brightly. "Y-yes, Mrs. Haruno."

"You look beautiful, darling." Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks Mom, I'm an artist aren't I?"

She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before leaving. "Yes, dear."

The soft click of the bedroom door made the very quiet room shudder. "That was awkward." Naruto stated.

Sakura laughed. "Let's go rock these interviews."

Naruto groaned while Kiba grinned.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Alright? So if dressing up as a girl wasn't bad enough I have to deal with getting hit on by my interviewer! Well, one of them. What the hell is this? Sakura, why are you doing this to me? Wait a minute… What? I got the job!


	2. Interviews, Assholes, and Jobs

**Dresses, Wigs, and Silicone**

**Summary:** After seeing an ad posted in the newspaper Naruto's best friends Kiba and Sakura decide to play dress up in order to get Naruto a job at the Uchiha mansion as a maid. So, they turn the adorable blonde boy into a sexy blonde bombshell. After getting hired Naruto must remain a woman for the summer while keeping a he be able to with everything going on?

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: **SasukeXNaruto, ItachiXNaruto, KakashiXSakura, KibaXHinata, and others.

**A/N: Hello sexy people! How'd you enjoy the first chapter?! I know I enjoyed writing it. And honestly! In one day I've gotten 12 followers 4 favorites and 5 reviews. That right there… is an ego boost. So as a thank you I'm going to post the second chapter. **** I know, I know. I'm amazing. You can kiss me later. :P **

**And this is how this is going to work; if my readers make me happy and squeal because they are proving to me they like it… I update wicked fast. **** If not… every Friday. And don't worry peoples! I will still update this Friday. **** Despite the awesomeness of my updating. Anyway. Enjoy chapter two. (Just for the record, I can't wait till I post Chapter Three. I squealed when writing it! XD) **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.**

**XOXO **

**Read and Review 3**

* * *

Naruto stood at the end of the driveway staring at the large mansion in front of him. "Oh god." He mumbled.

Sakura swatted him. "Naruto! The voice." She hissed.

He tilted his head to the side and stared at her. "Like I'm so sorry Sakura, I'll try to do like so much better next time." He said in the most ditzy, bubbly voice he could muster.

Sakura laughed lightly. "You're a dumbass."

Kiba stood behind the two girls with his own resume in hand. "I can't wait to walk up to the house with two sexy babes next to me." He said with a grin.

The blonde and pinkette looked back at him. "What are you even doing here Kiba?" Sakura asked with a huff.

"Hey, they need a man to do some manly work right? Mowing the lawn, fixing the electricity-"

"Unclogging the toilet." Naruto interrupted.

"Fuck you."

The blonde snickered. Just as they walked past the gates a short haired mousy blonde lady ran past them bawling her eyes out. Naruto looked back with wide eyes and turned his gaze back to the large doors that slammed shut. "Damn…"

Sakura smacked him again. "Language! You're a lady."

"Actually, I'm not. I can prove it too." He gave a toothy grin.

She laughed. "Already saw it. Not impressed."

Kiba laughed. Naruto blushed. "The pool when we were five doesn't count!"

The trio made their way up to the large mahogany double doors. Naruto looked up the length of the ten foot door and gulped. "Dam-" Sakura lifted her hand. "-rnit."

"Good girl." She gave Naruto a wink.

The doors opened before Naruto could knock and revealed a young girl with bust length dark blue hair. Her lavender eyes were soft and watched the trio carefully. "H-hello?" She greeted, but it came out sounding more like a question. Her pale hands were folded neatly in the fabric of her white apron that accented her purple maid outfit. It was sleeveless. A white collar circled the bottom of her neck and was accented by a ribbon that matched her eyes. A white headpiece with ribbons accented her hair. She was so cute. Naruto just wanted to cuddle her. "Welcome to the Uchiha Mansion. My name is Hinata, one of the maids, I will escort you three to the interviewing room. We have a lot of applicants so I hope you don't mind, Mr. Hatake wishes to interview the two maid applicants at the same time." Naruto silently thanked the gods. They followed her through the mansion as she talked. "The interviews will take place in the den." She pointed through a large archway just up ahead. "You will be interviewed by Mr. Hatake, and both of the Uchiha brothers." Naruto couldn't help but notice the intake of breath Sakura took. He looked over at her to see excitement plastered across her face.

"-As for you," She motioned to Kiba with a blush. "I have been asked to interview you Mr. Inuzuka."

I looked back at Kiba who stared at the girl. A pink dusting painted his tattooed cheeks. He silently followed her with a wave of his hand signaling his farewell to his two friends.

Naruto and Sakura made their way through the archway. Sakura continued to walk in through the room with a soft smile gracing her delicate lips. But Naruto just stopped. Three pairs of eyes studied the two entering the room. And Naruto became very aware of the fact that he was a boy dressed as a girl. A bright red blush painted his tanned cheeks. The environment itself was set up nice. Two sitting chairs sat parallel to a comfy looking couch. The only thing that separated them was an expensive looking coffee table made of fine grain wood and glass. On the coffee table was a bowl of M&Ms.

He looked toward the three men on the other side of the coffee table. A silver-haired man lounged in one of the chairs with a bright smile on his face. At least, that's what Naruto thought. He was wearing a dark gray turtle neck with the neck pulled over his mouth and nose; a strange fashion statement. There was a large scar running across his left eye and when he opened them he noticed the two colors contrasting against the other. One was a deep black color, while the other a hard red. He had never seen those colors before and started to wonder if they were contacts, or a birth defect. Despite the scar the man was built very nicely. He could tell he was tall just from how he was sitting. With his back against one of the arms and his legs sprawled over the other side. His head was being propped up by his arm as he reclined.

The man in the opposite chair had long dark tresses that were pulled neatly into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His pale skin shimmered in the sunlight peeking through the bay windows to the right of them. He calmly took a sip of tea as he studied the blonde with hard onyx eyes. After a while his gaze fell and he gave a small smirk. Naruto let his eyes travel down to his body and frowned in envy when he noticed the obvious definition of abs under the deep red sweater he was wearing. His long legs were neatly crossed over themselves. Everything about this man was saturated with perfection, and nobility. He was proper, and posed. But Naruto could tell it was a façade.

The last man, and assumingly the youngest of the three, stood against the hearth of the fireplace behind the two chairs. He looked uninterested in what was going on but still studied the blonde in the entrance way to the room. His eyes were cold. As cold as ice. A visible shiver ran down the blonde's neck as the piercing glare he was giving her seemed to harden. Oh my god, he knows! Naruto thought in horror. He was shorter than the two men sitting, but still taller than Naruto. He was wearing a white button down shirt that was left tucked out of his black slacks. He was wearing a deep red tie that was obviously loosened and his raven black tresses hung in a mess around his face.

"Miss Namikaze?" Naruto flinched as he said her alias. Sort of. Namikaze was the surname of his late father. He however, took the last name of his mother, Uzumaki.

"Yes. Sorry!" Naruto whispered in his girly voice. The natural soft alto of his voice meshed nicely as he added a hint of soprano to it. He hurriedly sat beside Sakura and couldn't stop the enormous blush from bursting on his face. Sakura shook her head slightly and studied the blonde who sat next to her rigid. Naruto was tense, and shaking. Sakura knew he was scared of getting caught. His knuckles were turning white as he gripped the thin fabric of the dress he was wearing. She took a hand and placed it gently over his tanned ones. She could immediately see him decompress a little. His shoulders slumped and he looked up at her with a soft smile, the blush still evident on his face.

They didn't notice this, but the youngest of the three males raised both eyebrows at the exchange.

"Thank you both for coming." The silver haired man said cheerily. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I am the Uchiha's legal guardian. These are the Uchiha brothers." He motioned to the two. "This is Itachi Uchiha." He introduced the man in the chair who gave a nod of greeting. "And this cheery little fruit is Sasuke." Sasuke huffed and continued to lean against the hearth. "And honestly, we looked over both of your resumes carefully and," Naruto's heart sped up a little as he spoke, "decided that neither of you are fit for the job." Kakashi stated politely.

Sakura let out of sigh of disappointment as her shoulders fell. She released the soft grip on Naruto's hand and folded hers in her lap. "I see." She whispered quietly. Kakashi watched the pinkette quietly.

Naruto sat there for a second trying to comprehend what just happened. A string of different expressions crossed over his tan face. The two men stood up to leave and Sasuke began to walk out of the room before the rest of them.

"I trust you can see yourselves out." Itachi motioned in a thick baritone. Smooth and sexy.

Naruto stared at him with piercing blue eyes and the older Uchiha stopped in his tracks, captivated by the intensity of the fiery blue. "That's it?" Naruto stated furiously. His blood was boiling. All of this stupid shit to sit here for a second before being told to leave. He stood up. The blue fabric of the dress swirled around him. All the men stopped to stare at the enraged blonde. "You are kidding me."

"Why do you th-" Itachi started.

Naruto held up a palm and glared at the older Uchiha who seemed surprised by the action.

"Naruko…"Sakura muttered softly remembering to use her alias.

"Sakura, no," Naruto said firmly. "This is bullshit. Do you know how much I-We went through to even get here!" He yelled motioning to the two of them. "We had to get all dolled up," He said with a sarcastic twirl, "do our hair, ride in a car for three fucking hours, only to be told a second later we aren't suited for a fucking cleaning job!?" Kakashi smirked under his mask and Sasuke stood beside the man with a look of confusion painted on his face. Itachi, the one who was getting directly yelled at, smirked at the blonde. "You are a dick." He said pointing to Itachi. "You are a dick." He said pointing to Sasuke. "And you can go suck a tit!" He pointed at Kakashi. Kakashi grinned in return.

Sakura stood up with a huff. "Naruko, stop!" She grabbed the thin bicep of the blonde.

Sakura began to drag him out of the room. "Bullshit!" The blonde kicked. "It's a bunch of radio-active bullshit."

A hearty laugh echoed out of the room. "Wait!" Kakashi called. The two stopped. Sakura looked back at the silver-haired man in confusion. Itachi, Kakashi, and Sasuke all came out of the den. Sasuke looked confused as to what the silver-haired man was doing. Kakashi gave Itachi a look. "What do you think Itachi?"

A wide smirk appeared on the older brothers pale pink lips. "The blonde is sexy."

Sakura couldn't help but snicker while Naruto blushed. "W-what?" The pinkette let go of Naruto who stood before the three men confused.

"What are you thinking, Itachi?" Sasuke spat venomously at his brother, almost threatening.

"Calm down, brother." Itachi stated firmly. He walked up to Naruto and began to evaluate him. Studying Naruto's entire body with his eyes. Naruto noticed his hand twitch slightly and shuddered at the thought of Itachi touching him. The older Uchiha took his hands and grabbed a fistful of Naruto's fake golden hair before giving it a subtle sniff. Naruto pulled away so his hair fell from Itachi's soft grasp. He glared heatedly at the man.

Sasuke stood in the background watching the blonde with both curiosity, and repulsion. No woman has never turned down advances from his brother, and has never talked to the Uchiha's the way that this girl just did. But, the way she acted, how she carried herself, there was something that the younger Uchiha couldn't fully explain.

Sakura stood beside Naruto with envy blooming in the bottom of her heart. Naruto, her best friend, who wasn't even a girl, was getting hit on by one of America's most eligible bachelors. She bawled quietly in her head as she watched with a composed demeanor. Her eyes darted to Sasuke, and she smiled. He was more attractive than his brother by far and closer to her in age. She was nineteen while Sasuke was twenty. She wasn't into much older men, so it worked out perfectly.

Itachi looked towards his companions with a haughty smirk. "I want her."

"Excuse me, what?" Naruto asked skeptically.

Itachi leaned down and stared into Naruto's deep blue pools. "You. Are. Hired."

Naruto stepped back and grabbed onto Sakura's arm. "What about Sakura?" Naruto glared at the men.

"What about her?" Itachi asked plainly.

Kakashi stepped forward and studied the young pinkette. "She looks reliable enough Itachi, we could hire her too. We do need five people. And so far, all we have is Hinata."

Itachi shrugged. "Whatever."

Sasuke took a step forward. "Are you serious?" He hissed. "This girl verbally abused us for five minutes and we are hiring her."

Naruto glared at the younger Uchiha. Blue met black and flames lit up. "Are you complaining, asshole? Clean your own house if you don't feel like hiring anyone." Naruto challenged darkly.

"Guess what, Blondie. You're replaceable. We have a stack of resumes in on the office desk. You don't think we can find someone more qualified than you."

Naruto smirked at him with an evil glint in his eyes. "No, because I can almost guarantee all those other girls will try to rape your face and I can tell you don't want that, faggot."

Sakura gasped. "Naruko!" She pulled her friend away from the brunette.

"What!?" He whined as Sakura gripped his bicep roughly.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the blonde before storming off. Itachi smirked and walked up to the pair of girls. "You both start work on Monday. By then your uniforms will be complete and hanging in your rooms. This weekend you can get acquainted with the house. We expect you to move in immediately." Itachi leaned down and kissed Naruto on the crown of her head before leaving. Naruto didn't know whether to blush or punch someone in the face.

Kakashi smirked. "You impressed, Itachi." He said to the blonde. "Impressive."

"Yeah." Naruto huffed. "What about Sasuke?"

"He's never impressed, don't get discouraged."

"I'm not discouraged." Kakashi smirked.

Sakura jumped up and hugged the blonde. "Oh my god, Naruko! You are amazing!" She kissed her friends cheek in excitement.

Kakashi watched the two in silence studying them carefully. "Would you two like to share a room?" He asked the friends.

Naruto let the offer sink deep into his mind. The image of Sakura stripping off her maid outfit flashed past his vision. Her soft ivory skin being slowly uncovered as she unzips the back of the outfit. It folds over revealing a laced bra holding up her round breasts. Her smooth skin trailing down- Naruto immediately shook his head as he turned fifty shades of red. Sakura watched him with a knowing smile. "That's alright Mr. Hatake." Sakura answered. "Naruko is a very shy person."

"Please, Sakura, call me Kakashi." Sakura smiled politely at the informality. "And I'm sorry, but it's hard to imagine your friend as shy."

"No, I'm shy!" Naruto butted in. His face was still glowing red. "Very shy. I don't like people looking at my breasts."

Kakashi's eyes widened at the statement. Sakura sighed and smacked the boy.

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed his sore shoulder; a tear in the corner of his eye. "Sakura, do you even know how hard you hit?"

She turned to Kakashi and smiled. "So are we allowed to go pack our things?"

"They are being packed for you as we speak." Kakashi said with a grin.

The two girls looked at Kakashi with a tilt of their heads.

"Sakura, Naruko!" Naruto spun around while Sakura just looked over her shoulder. Kiba was running wildly down the hallway. He tackled the blonde in a bear hug and Naruto laughed at his friend's antics. "Dude, I got the job!"

Naruto grinned. "Us too, man."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **I woke up in a huge bed, in a huge room, in a huge mansion… and I couldn't even enjoy it. Because every morning for the rest of the summer I have to wake up and become a woman. A woman! Ugh! And why can't Itachi leave me alone? Wait… is that Sasuke? What is he doing out in the garden at midnight?


	3. Short shorts, Exploring, and Bruises

**Dresses, Wigs, and Silicone**

**Summary:** After seeing an ad posted in the newspaper Naruto's best friends Kiba and Sakura decide to play dress up in order to get Naruto a job at the Uchiha mansion as a maid. So, they turn the adorable blonde boy into a sexy blonde bombshell. After getting hired Naruto must remain a woman for the summer while keeping a secret. Will he be able to with everything going on?

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: **SasukeXNaruto, ItachiXNaruto, KakashiXSakura, KibaXHinata, and others.

**A/N: Oh my god! It's SasuNaru day! :D I did not know that. I just found out. GEEEE! -That was my squeal of excitement. Alright, I'm going to break my rules. :P In honor of SasuNaru day I will post this chapter today instead of on Friday. I'm such a saint! Three days in a row with updating. Gasp! 'You shouldn't have.' 'You're so great.' Awe shucks voices in my head, you're so nice. XD**

**Disclaimer: *tear* Nope, still don't own it. Eventually though. Just you wait. **

**XOXO**

**Read and Review 3**

* * *

The sun lit up the morning sky beautifully casting rays of orange and yellow across the pink tinted sky. Blue jays happily sang a melody as they fluttered outside the Uchiha mansion. Although this scene may have been relaxing to most there was one blonde who wanted to murder all the little birdies. "Shut up!" The blonde cried as he threw a shoe in the direction of the window. It hit the wall with a thump before sliding down the beige painted wall and onto the deep oak hardwood flooring. Naruto groggily pried himself away from his goose-down pillow and glared at the chirping bird outside the window. It taunted him; toyed with him. "I'm going to kill it." Naruto slurred as he climbed out of bed and swayed to the open window. "I'll kill you bird!" He yelled at the animal. It tweeted happily in return. "Shuuut uuuuup!" Naruto cried as he slunk down to the ground trying desperately to hold himself up by the windowsill. "No more…"

"You are so pathetic." There was laughter radiating in this sweet voice. Naruto turned toward the sound and was greeted by a smiling Sakura who was already showered and dressed in a pair of denim shorts that, in Naruto's opinion were too short, and a tight fitting white tank top.

"I don't wanna, Sakura." He cried as he slumped to the floor in his pajama pants. They were girl's pajamas bottoms. Sakura told him that if anyone found men's clothing they would get suspicious. So, Naruto has all new women's clothing; courtesy of his trust fund left to him by his father.

"Oh get up, you big baby." Sakura walked over and pulled him off of the floor.

"I don't like that bird." Naruto cried.

"I know you don't."

"I don't like my wig either."

"I know."

"I like you though." Naruto nuzzled the pinkette with a smile.

She laughed. "You act like you're drunk when you're sleepy."

"I've never been drunk!" Naruto slurred.

"I know." She patted him on his messy blonde locks. "You are a good little eighteen year old."

He swatted her away with a pout. "Don't treat me like a baby!"

She laughed. "Go take a shower so we can get you ready."

Naruto forced himself into the shower and turned on the water. Droplets shot out of the head and the chill of cold water shocked the sleep out of Naruto's body in a large gasp. He shivered until the water warmed up. He relaxed against the warmth of the water and let it trail over her chest and stomach. He looked down at stomach and massaged the flat surface. He didn't have defined abs, but there was a small amount of muscle beneath the flat surface. He massaged the bar of soap over his torso and watched as the suds washed away down the silver drain. He looked at his thin arms and frowned. Did he really have the figure of a woman? He flexed and a small amount of muscle popped up from his straight, thin arm. He grinned. See, muscle. He thought to himself in pleasure. He continued to wash his body. When he was finished with that he massaged shampoo through his blonde hair and a relaxed smile before rinsing the lather out.

"Hurry up, Naruto!" Sakura called from the other side of the door.

"Don't rush me, woman!" Naruto called back. Sakura just laughed.

He finished rinsing up and shut the water off. With a stretch he opened the shower door and stepped onto the shower mat. He flung a towel around his waist and took another flawless white towel to dry of his hair. He opened the door to see Sakura sprawled across his bed. Her jade eyes met his as he walked out and Naruto felt his throat go dry. The slight part of her lips drove him wild as she stared at him. She jumped off of his bed in an instant and ran over to the blonde. "While you were in there I did the honors of picking out your outfit."

Naruto groaned as she handed him panties and a bra with built in silicone cups. They were just plain white. Naruto refused to purchase any frilly or colorful undergarments. He slipped on the panties under his towel and repositioned his manhood to make sure it didn't get pinched by the restricting fabric. He had to have Sakura help with the bra. The weird angle he had to bend his arms at to clasp it still wasn't possible for the male. Naruto yawned as Sakura pulled a short sleeve t-shirt on over Naruto's torso. He smiled at the color. Then he squeezed into a pair of blue denim shorts that matched Sakura's. And now he was sure that they were too short. He blushed and desperately tried to pull them down over his legs. "Sakura, you're making me look like a whore."

"Hey!" She swatted them. "I'm wearing those same exact shorts."

"But they look good on you." He whined.

She snickered. "You look sexy in these shorts."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"No I don't, but still."

Sakura placed the wig on Naruto's head and began to clip and glue where it needed to be clipped and glued. Naruto groaned as the weight he was so happy to get rid of immediately returned to his neck. "There. Now shake your head to see if it will move." Naruto did as he was told and shook his head. The wig didn't budge. "Perfect!"

Naruto remained sitting as Sakura fingered his hair into a ponytail. "I've always wanted a sister." She hummed happily.

"I'm a guy, Sakura."

"Not right now, you're not."

Naruto replied with a groan.

She swatted him on the shoulder. "Stay still. I'm putting your hair up." Sakura pulled his hair back before brushing out all the bumps that emerged along the way. She quickly tied the thick blonde hair in a ponytail with a blue hair tie that matched the color of her shorts. Then she clipped the blonde bangs out of Naruto's face. Naruto wiggled his nose as a hair brushed against it making it tickle. Sakura laughed. "You really are too cute, Naruto." He returned her compliment with another sigh. "There I'm finished!"

Naruto stood up, looked in the mirror, and grimaced. "I wish I had just applied for Kiba's job."

Sakura smirked at him before they exited the room.

The employees had their very own table in a room connected to the kitchen where they were allowed to eat and fool around during breaks. Right now the room was somewhat full of employees talking amongst themselves happily as they ate pancakes. Naruto didn't eat anything, he just rested his head against the hard surface and let the noise of chatter fill his mind.

Really, the only thing he could hear was the chef, Chouji piling pancakes down his gullet which was what originally made Naruto lose his appetite. As of yesterday they hired the two other maids that would be joining Sakura, Hinata, and himself. One was Ino Yamanaka, a platinum blonde with icy blue eyes that, for some reason, had it out for Sakura. Sakura returned the heat. Now the pink haired beauty had a rival.

The other was an older girl named Tenten. She was cute with warm brown eyes and soft brown hair to match. Her hair was neatly put up in to buns, one on each side of her head that was tied up with pink ribbon. She was talkative and sort of a tom-boy, but she was nice, unlike Ino who kept sending him glares. Kiba sat next to Hinata and was obviously trying to make her laugh. But the timid girl just sat next to him with a smile and a blush stretched across her pale face. Naruto stood up from the table and started toward the door. "Hey Naruko, where are you going?" Kiba yelled to him. Hinata looked up and stared at him with those beautiful lavender colored eyes. As a matter of fact, everybody looked at him.

He gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head, the long ponytail folding over his arm. "Just for a walk." Sakura watched him leave with sad eyes.

As Naruto walked down the long maze of hallways he studied the walls. This place was beautiful. There was so man hand carved accents along the walls and columns. His small tan feet enjoyed the feeling of the warm hardwood floor that was being naturally warmed by the sun. He smiled to himself and continued to walk peacefully down the long hallway. He went up a flight of stairs and he reached the top his blood ran cold when his bright blue eyes connected with dark black orbs.

Sasuke heatedly stared at the blonde who stood mere inches away from him. Their bodies almost touching. "Watch where you're going, dobe."

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"Are you a moron?" He asked not even bothering to turn around as he descended the stairs.

"Hey…" Naruto muttered offended. "Hey asshole!" Naruto called again as rage built up in his small chest. Sasuke didn't stop. Naruto growled and turned continued on his way. He didn't notice the small smirk Sasuke gave him as he stormed off.

"Stupid Asshole Bitch Face Duck Butt-" Naruto grumbled under his breath as he continued to walk, or stomp aimlessly around. He reached the end of the hallway and opened the door thinking it led to another stairwell of some sort. He froze when the door creaked open revealing the oldest Uchiha on top of a beautiful woman with thick black hair sprawled across white sheets. Naruto's blue eyes widened as Itachi continued to thrust into the unknown woman a moan of pleasure escaping her deep red lips. Itachi looked over to the door and smirked when he saw Naruto standing there in shock. Itachi pulled the woman up so their mouths mashed together in ecstasy, but his eyes never left Naruto who was still too shocked to move. Finally a bright red blush adorned the scarred cheeks and the blonde slammed the door shut. Itachi smirked as the door closed. The woman moaning beneath him clenched her legs around him as she climaxed, and he quickly followed.

He wiped the sweat from his body and chest and tore the condom from his deflating member and threw it in the trash while the woman rolled around on his bed making noises of pleasure. A throaty laugh escaped her as she crawled over and placed kisses along the older Uchiha's neck and shoulder. He brushed her off. "You can leave now."

"Itachi?" The confusion in her voice evident.

"Leave." He demanded as he pulled on his red satin boxers and dark wash jeans. He slipped on a plain black t-shirt and exited the room to find the embarrassed blonde. How delicious, Itachi thought to himself as he pictured the beautiful blonde blushing at the sight. He imagined her blushing beneath him as he entered her. She was probably a virgin, and he swore he was going to be her first.

Naruto ran down the hall. His long blonde hair flailed wildly as he ran down the long hallways. His chest felt tight and restricted. Damn bra, he thought to himself as he clenched his teeth and ran. As he turned a corner he slammed into a hard chest. Two hands placed themselves on his arms and he tensed. He looked up to see a masked man with silver hair. The breath he didn't know he was holding immediately exited his lungs in relief. "Kakashi, you scared me. "

Kakashi laughed. "I scared you. Well, you're just like a scared little kitten."

Naruto glared at him. "Asshole."

"Kitty's got claws." He said with a wink. His playful face turned serious as he looked around. "What are you running from?"

The blush returned to Naruto's cheeks. "Images burned in my mind." He mumbled.

"How is that working out for you?" Kakashi asked amused.

"So far, not too good."

A cold hand embraced the blonde's bicep and he felt a chill run over his body. Naruto looked over his shoulder and immediately blanched when he saw the familiar face of Itachi. He pulled away from his grasp and ran behind Kakashi. Kakashi raised his eyes at the blonde who clutched to the back of his shirt for safety. "Itachi, what did you do to the poor girl?"

"Nothing yet." He replied in a sultry tone. His signature smirk graced his handsome features.

"Fuck you." Naruto mumbled from behind Kakashi.

"That's the idea." Naruto blushed at the comment.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and pried the small girl out from behind him. "Itachi, how about you leave Naruko alone. She had only been her for one day. You have three months to try and persuade her with your charm." He tried to convince the male with a grin.

Itachi shrugged and began to sulk off. "Whatever." He turned and smirked at the blonde. "I always get what I want, Naruko."

Naruto shivered. "Ick."

"Yeah, ick." Kakashi agreed. "What are you doing up here anyway?" He asked turning toward the blonde.

"I was exploring." Naruto mumbled as he massaged the crook of his arm.

Kakashi laughed and escorted Naruto through the mansion to his room. He opened the door and was immediately attacked by an enraged Sakura. "Where have you been, idiot!?" She smacked Naruto on the head. Kakashi watched with a smile. When Sakura noticed her employer she immediately blushed. "Oh, Mr. Hatake-"

"Kakashi."

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She laughed nervously. "I was just worried is all."

"Don't worry about it Sakura. I found your lost kitten wandering the hallways."

Sakura looked to Naruto. Kitten? She asked him telepathically. He just shrugged as if she knew what she was asking him. Naruto stood up from the floor and walked into his room soundlessly. "Thank you very much, Mr. Hatake."

Sakura went to close the door but Kakashi threw his hand forward and caught her wrist. Jade eyes clashed against black and red. "Kakashi." He stated firmly. Sakura's heart sped in her chest as she stared into Kakashi's deep eyes. He gently released her wrist and began to walk off. "See ya." He said with a wave.

Sakura clicked the door shut and grabbed her wrist gently. Her heart was still pounding against her chest. She looked over at Naruto who plopped on his plush mattress and groaned into the pillow. "Iwz amst red"

"Naruto, I can't understand you." An irritated sigh followed those words.

He picked himself up and stared at the pinkette. "I was almost raped!"

"What?"

"Itachi wanted to molest me! I swear to god. He was hounding me like a dog." Color shaded the blonde's cheeks. "I saw him having sex."

Sakura laughed. "You are so innocent Naruto. Maybe you need to get laid." She tried to hide the smile on her lips but it made her lips twitch.

"Then sleep with me." Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to the blonde. "If you still want to sleep with me when you're twenty-five and if I don't have a husband/boyfriend, then and only then will I sleep with you."

Naruto whistled. "Conditions, nice."

She shook her head and smiled. "My point is that you'll grow out of it. Are you going to come down for dinner?" Sakura asked as she gripped the door knob.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm not that hungry." She shrugged and left the blonde sitting on his bed. Of course, Naruto actually was hungry. But that hunger was overtaken by a pit in his stomach the size of a watermelon. The blonde sighed and fell against his blankets. He felt tears sting at the corner of his eyes as he thought of Sakura. She was his best friend and his first love. Thoughts of her flashed through his mind as he stared at his dull white ceiling. As it got darker Naruto felt his eyes grow heavier, but he didn't bother to move. He laid there with his arms and legs sprawled out across the bed. He blinked away a tear.

The next moment he opened them it was pitch black. Naruto shot up from his bed and flipped over to stare at the digital clock on his bedside table. Bright neon green numbers glowed 2:33am. Naruto groaned and stood up with a stretch. The orange t-shirt he still had on rose to show off his stomach. With a yawn he began to walk toward the bathroom in order to get ready for bed, but something outside the window caught his attention. Calmly, the blonde trudged over to the window and peered out as he scratched a small area under the wig he could actually reach. His blue eyes caught movement which immediately made him perk up. He studied the garden beneath the window and gasped as he caught sight of the movement once more. Curiosity overwhelmed the boy and he exited his room quietly so he didn't wake up anybody else. He made his way down the flight of stairs and to the other side of the mansion where the large patio doors were located. He peeked outside and gasped as he saw the mysterious black figure punching the tree in front of him, then a kick, and more punches. Naruto could see droplets of blood flying from the person's knuckles.

He slid open the door quietly and walked outside. The chill air nipped at the nape of his neck and sent cold chills along his arms and legs which in turn created goose bumps. Naruto walked closer and titled his head letting the long blonde hair fall over his shoulder. "Hey," He quietly spoke in his 'Naruko' voice. The figure stopped and turned around. Those piercing black orbs dug into her as she stood and watched him. "Sasuke…" She whispered.

He scoffed and turned back to the tree before punching it once more.

"Hey." Naruto said again, this time louder. Sasuke continued to punch the tree. "Stop it." Naruto walked closer. His punches grew more ferocious. He tried to grab his arm as he punched but he shoved Naruto off and continued to punch the tree. Frustration bubbled up in the pit of the Naruto's stomach. When Sasuke pulled back for another punch Naruto jumped in the way of the tree. "Stop!" He shouted. A deep pain shot from his shoulder through his chest as Sasuke's fist made contact with his shoulder.

Sasuke took a step back in surprise. Naruto flinched as he massaged the tender area with his good arm. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

"I told you to stop."

"And what makes you think I'll listen to what you tell me to do."

Tears of pain pricked at the corners of Naruto's large crystal blue eyes. "It was more of a helpful suggestion." He gave a gentle laugh, but winced when he tried to move his arm. "Damn, you can really punch."

Naruto could sense the anger streaming off of Sasuke in waves. "Why the hell would you jump in the way you idiot!?"

"You were hurting yourself."

Sasuke was taken aback. He looked at the small girl before him and she held her shoulder and grinned at him with tears in her eyes. What was she even doing here? Sasuke felt a pang of guilt echo through his heart. He pushed it away and bit the inside of his cheek. He clenched his fist and relished in the feeling of his bloody knuckles dripping on the dry concrete. "What's it too you?"

Naruto rolled his shoulder and winced each time he did. Then with his good arm he grabbed the fabric of his shirt and ripped a chunk off so his belly button was barely showing. Then he ripped that fabric into thin strips. "Come here." Naruto ordered.

"No." Sasuke retorted coldly.

Naruto glared at the boy. "Now, Sasuke." The way he said his name sent unwanted shivers down his spine. Sasuke stepped closer to the blonde. Naruto grabbed his hand in his own and began to wrap the wounds up with the orange fabric. "Why were you punching that tree?" Naruto asked softly as he wrapped his knuckles.

"Because I can."

"Sasuke…" Naruto growled.

"What does it matter?" The raven haired male snapped. "It doesn't matter. Why are you here, moron?"

Naruto dodged the insult. "Because I saw something moving from my window and I was curious. Didn't know I'd find you trying to murder this poor defenseless tree."

"No, idiot, why are you _here_?"

Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes and blinked. His piercing gaze studied her confused one. Her brows furrowed. "You mean here? As in working here?"

"Yes. Why? What's your incentive?"

"Because Sakura wanted me too." Naruto stated honestly.

"Sakura. The girl with the pink hair." Naruto shrugged. "Why would you move three hours away just because your friend asked you too?"

Naruto smiled softly. "Sakura is my everything." Sasuke watched the blonde closely as he wrapped his other hand.

"You love her."

Naruto lifted his head up and gave a subtle nod. The two of them weren't even a foot away from each other. Sasuke watched in silence as she tied the last bandage around his knuckles. He leaned in slowly. He wasn't even sure why, but he did. When she looked up their lips weren't even two inches apart. Naruto stared at him with wide eyes. He could feel his stomach flutter and his heart beat quicken.

Sasuke immediately cleared his throat and pulled away. He stood up and waved to the blonde. "'Night." He mumbled. Naruto sat there with his eyes as wide as saucers not even bothering to return the farewell.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Waffles! Oh my god, I love waffles. They are the best, until somebody tries to take advantage of you because your guard is down. Waffles can do that to a person. Stupid Itachi! Now my foot hurts… Sasuke, help me? What? Even after last night? He is so warm…


	4. Waffles, Blood, and Warmth

**Dresses, Wigs, and Silicone**

**Summary:** After seeing an ad posted in the newspaper Naruto's best friends Kiba and Sakura decide to play dress up in order to get Naruto a job at the Uchiha mansion as a maid. So, they turn the adorable blonde boy into a sexy blonde bombshell. After getting hired Naruto must remain a woman for the summer while trying to keep it a secret. Will he be able to with everything going on?

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: **SasukeXNaruto, ItachiXNaruto, KakashiXSakura, KibaXHinata, and others.

**A/N: It's FRIDAY! It's update day. **** Wow, I'm spoiling you guys this week, fourth update in one week. ;P Aren't I just the bestest. If you guys keep making me happy, maybe I'll keep spoiling you! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO!**

**XOXO**

**Read and Review**

Naruto groggily trudged down the large staircase as he made his way to the employee room in hopes to find food. No one seemed to be awake yet, so why the hell was he? It was hardly even seven in the morning on a Sunday, the day before Naruto actually needed to begin working, so people were sleeping in. Even Sakura was still asleep.

The blonde sighed and rolled his shoulder. The throbbing pain echoed through his upper torso as he tried to work the muscle. He cringed at the shock of pain. Naruto pulled on the baggy white t-shirt he was wearing so the fake boobs attached to his chest jiggled a bit. He smirked at his torso. "Being a woman wouldn't be so bad." He whispered to himself as he hugged the mounds with his hands. With a snicker he let go and continued to descend the steps until he reached the ground floor.

Naruto made his way to the kitchen as immediately froze when he caught sight of himself in a floor length mirror. He frowned at the reflection. He really did look like a woman. Despite the baggy white shirt Naruto could still see the shadow of his womanly figure under the fabric. The thin black capris yoga pants he wore hugged the curvature of his lean legs giving them a very sexy appeal. He lifted up his shirt and stared at the flat stomach. With a single finger he poked the flat surface. "I need to exercise." He sighed in agitation as he imagined himself with muscles. If the curves weren't enough, then the wig was. Naruto was able to put the wig on alone today, and he did a good job. Hell, he even styled the fake tresses. It was just a simple braid he had done numerous times on Sakura as they grew up. He fingered the large braid that fell past his fake bust and reached his belly button.

"Admiring yourself?" A smooth voice asked. Naruto tensed and spun around to see a smirking Uchiha. Itachi stood not even ten feet away from him.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Always."

The smirk widened. "At least you know how good you look." He walked closer to Naruto who backed against the mirror. Itachi put two hands on either side of the blonde's head and leaned down. "I like confidence in a woman." Naruto blushed as Itachi leaned closer. Their noses brushed against one another.

He put his tanned hands on Itachi's broad chest and tried to push him away. "S-stop." He stuttered as a blush lit up his face. Itachi leaned closer and ran his tongue on the blonde's jawline. Naruto flinched and pushed harder. "Itachi, stop."

The raven haired man pulled away and stared into the deep blue eyes on the terrified blonde. Naruto could see flames of lust dancing in those dark orbs. He couldn't control his body from shaking in fear. Why wasn't anyone awake!?

The smirk immediately faded from the man and he pulled away. "Are you hungry?" He asked plainly.

"Not for you!" Naruto screeched in a whisper.

Itachi let out a soft chuckle. "No, for actual food."

The blush on Naruto's face faded down a hue. "Oh… Yeah, I am actually. I didn't really eat much yesterday." He mumbled quietly.

"Come with me." Itachi ordered.

"But-"

The stern look in his eyes when he glanced back at Naruto made the blonde clam up. He followed the man, but made sure to stay at least five feet away from him at all times. After twisting and turning through the halls Itachi opened a door and flicked on a switch. The artificial light bounced off stainless steel equipment and danced around the immaculate white tiled room. Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the entire sight of the kitchen. There were multiple different stations, two fridges, a restaurant styled dishwasher, and about a hundred nonstick pots and pans around the perfect kitchen. "Wow…" Was the only thing he could think to mutter. A bright grin spread across his tanned face as he looked around. "What the fuck do you guys even do to make this much money?" He asked Itachi, forgetting about his discomfort, as he ran his finger across the cool surface of the countertops.

"Assassins." Itachi said in monotone.

Naruto spun around and stared at the man with wide eyes. "W-what?"

Itachi let out a throaty chuckle and walked past the blonde. "I was kidding."

"That is a horrible joke." Naruto followed the man with his eyes. "Especially because you're incredible scary. You could probably shank somebody in the ribs and not even care." He did a charade motion with his hands to make it look like he was stabbing someone. Itachi smirked as he began to pull things out of the refrigerator. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking."

"What?"

"Food."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock." He walked up to the older man and watched as he set two bowls out on the counter top. In one large bowl he mixed together flour, salt, baking soda, and sugar and then placed it to the side. Itachi grabbed the other bowl and cracked two eggs and began to beat the eggs before stirring in milk, butter, and vanilla extract. He set the other bowl in front of Naruto and smirked before looking in the cabinet underneath him and pulling out a waffle iron. The blonde's face lit up. "Waffles!" He chimed happily.

"Mix those two bowls while I get the iron ready." Naruto shook his head eagerly and began to stir whisk the egg mixture in with the flour mixture. A big puff of flour flew up and assaulted Naruto in the face. He gave a rough sneeze, but didn't let that hold him back and he continued to whisk the batter. His little tongue snuck out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated on the concoction. Itachi turned to look at the young blonde. The golden blonde hair was dyed white with puffs of white powder which also decorated certain spots on the tan face. The small pink tongue that was sticking slightly out between two plump pink lips touched a small spot of sugar on the scarred cheek. He watched as Naruto's eyes lit up at the taste and toothily grinned to himself as he whisked the mix. Itachi smiled a real genuine smile at the sight. "The iron is ready." He said hiding the smile behind a passive expression. Naruto turned toward the man and jumped in joy.

"Here!" He handed the bowl to Itachi and ran up beside the man who stood half a foot taller than he did. With excited eyes he watched as Itachi ladled a spoonful of batter on the iron before closing it. After a few minutes he flipped it. He continued this process until a plateful of waffles decorated the countertop. Naruto's mouth watered. With wide puppy dog eyes he looked up at the man who caught his gaze. "Itachi," He started softly, "Can we eat now?"

Itachi smiled and pulled out a nearby drawer and pulled out a fork and butter knife. He opened the fridge once more and pulled out freshly made maple syrup, strawberry syrup, and chocolate sauce, along with margarine. He set them all out on the counter and pulled out two more plates. "Dig in." The monotone way in which he said that didn't seem to faze the blonde as he placed two waffles on his plate. He plopped a scoop of butter on each waffle and smiled as they melted into the delicious toasted bread. Naruto swiped the maple syrup and dripped the sweet sauce over the ridges of the waffles. After setting the syrup down he cut into the waffle and watched the maple syrup spread across the pure white plate. He took a bite and almost died from pleasure. His stomach twitched in delight. The fork hung on his lips as he sucked the syrup off the prongs.

Itachi watched in amusement as the blonde enjoyed his plateful of sticky waffles. Delicately, Itachi took a small bite of a single waffle with a dab of strawberry syrup. After a while of silent eating, Naruto slumped against the counter parallel to their breakfast mess. He held on to his stomach and moaned with pleasure and fulfillment. "I am so full."

Itachi couldn't deny that he liked the sensual sound coming from the blonde's lips. "Good." Naruto turned his head toward the older male and watched as he began to wash the bowls and dishes from their meals. He stood up and kind of swayed.

"I can get that." He assured the brunette as he took a plate from his hands. As Naruto took the plate his finger brushed against Itachi's. A static shock jolted through the younger man's body and he released his hold on the plate. The syrup stained plate fell to the tile floor with a crash. Itachi smirked as the blonde stared at the white shards littering the ground. "I. Am. So. Sorry." He said slowly and carefully. When he went to lean down to pick up the mess Itachi caught his hand and pulled Naruto into his chest. Naruto's head was pressed against his chest and he sat there for a second with wide eyes, surprised at what had just happened. His signature blush panted his cheeks as the soft thumping of Itachi's heartbeat assaulted his ears. Itachi smirked. "H-hey!" Naruto stuttered as he squirmed in Itachi's hold. "Let me go!"

"But it feels so nice." His sultry tone made Naruto blush more. Even Naruto couldn't deny being held by someone felt nice. His blush darkened and he let his eyes fall to the shards of glass.

"I have to pick up the plate."

"Someone else can pick it up."

Naruto closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fist in the fabric on Itachi's black tank top. The older man's smirk widened when he felt this, but then Naruto surprised him by pushing away with all of his strength. The small form flung back away from the man and winced as a sharp pain sliced against his foot. He cringed as crimson red started to dye the white tile. "Damnit." Naruto cursed as he tried to save himself from falling by grabbing the counter with his bad shoulder. His butt hit the ground with a loud thump. He clenched the cut in between his hands to stop the bleeding while trying to ignore the throbbing of his bruised shoulder.

Itachi sighed. "You would rather risk getting hurt, then being close to me?"

Naruto glared at him. The pain in his foot, mixed with the pain from his shoulder probably amplified the anger in his eyes. But, he didn't answer the eldest Uchiha.

Itachi kneeled on the ground in front of the blonde and studied the bleeding foot. He then reached over to the blonde and grabbed a hold on the baggy sleeve of his shirt. "No! Wait!" Itachi ripped the fabric much to Naruto's dismay and revealed the large black and blue tint to his shoulder.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "What happened?" He growled. When Itachi caught sight of the injury he immediately felt his gut tighten. He wasn't sure why, but the idea of somebody hurting the blonde made him extremely protective.

"I fell." Naruto said blankly.

Itachi growled as he wrapped Naruto's foot with the fabric. "You fell?"

Naruto winced as a jolt of pain ran up his leg as Itachi tightened the make-shift bandage. I should just glue a first aid kit to my hip, Naruto thought to himself. "A towel hit me." He said quickly, and then mentally smacked himself.

"What?"

"The stairs!"

Itachi grabbed his good shoulder and stared into his big blue eyes. "Naruko, what happened?" He mumbled something in reply and Itachi growled again as he grinded his teeth. "Tell me what happened?"

"I hit her." The two looked up to see Sasuke standing in the doorway with a bottle of water in hand. He was shirtless with only a baggy pair of dark blue pajamas around his bottom.

Itachi stood to glare at his brother. "You what?"

Naruto bounced up on his good foot and jumped in between the two. "It was my fault," he started as he held up to hands in surrender. "Sasuke was having a temper tantrum and beating up a tree, and since I'm such an environmentalist I stepped in front of him mid punch. The outcome," he motioned to his shoulder. "Tada!"

Sasuke walked up beside the blonde. "What were you two doing?"

Naruto grumbled and crossed his hands over his chest. "Well, we were eating waffles. Then Itachi decided waffles weren't enough and tried to eat me as well."

Itachi smirked and Sasuke glared at the blonde. "Could you be any more vulgar?" The younger Uchiha hissed.

Naruto grinned at the boy. "I probably could if you really wanted me too?"

Sasuke scoffed. His eyes traveled down the hobbling blonde and stopped when he saw the bloody bandage on his tanned foot. "What did you do?"

"Itachi was trying to rape me. So, I beat him up and stepped on a broken plate." Naruto stated matter-of-factly as he attempted to keep his balance by holding his arms out like he was on a balance beam.

Itachi chuckled at the blonde which caught the younger Uchiha's attention. He glared at his older brother as he watched him lean down and pick up pieces of shattered plate. "'Tachi?"

"What she said… is exactly what happened?" Itachi replied with a large smirk.

Naruto grinned. Sasuke watched as he tried to keep balance. The struggling blonde swayed in every direction. With a sigh the raven haired boy grabbed onto Naruto's good shoulder and draped the adjoining arm around his shoulders. Naruto yelped with surprise and looked at the Uchiha with questioning eyes. He turned to his brother. "I'm going to go find Kakashi so he can check her out."

"I already checked her out." Itachi said loud enough for the two to hear. Naruto blushed and Sasuke just scoffed.

Naruto hobbled out of the kitchen with Sasuke as he let him lead to way to Kakashi. His foot throbbed as much as his shoulder and he just sighed. Sasuke caught this and looked at him questioning the reaction. Naruto grinned. "I've only been here one and a half days and I'm already debilitated."

Sasuke smirked. "That's a big word for you, idiot."

Naruto smacked him with the arm that was folded around his shoulder. "Stupid bastard, don't call me an idiot." He growled at his companion.

Sasuke continued to smirk in silence. Eventually they came to a room with a white birch door. Sasuke knocked a couple of times before opening the door. It was dark and only a small light in the corner gave any indication that this was a large room. Sasuke flung his arm to the side and flicked on a light.

Naruto gasped at the extravagant room the light had just uncovered. It had a similar pattern of browns, beiges, and reds scattered around the large room. "This room is bigger than my entire apartment." The sentence was said slowly with awe dripping off of every word. Straight ahead there was a giant California king bed with a canopy headboard and foot board framing it. Thick maroon red tapestries accented the dark oak posts. Naruto jumped when he saw a form stir underneath a large amount of deep brown covers. A messy head of silver hair popped up from underneath the blankets. Naruto groaned as the man sat up and blinked at them with tired eyes. "Are you seriously wearing a mask right now!?"

Kakashi gave a half-hearted grin as he yawned. "Ah, Naruko, you seem surprised."

Sasuke shook his head at the exchange. "This dope cut herself and needs some medical attention."

With a yawn, Kakashi threw his covers off of his half clothes body and stood up. Naruto studied the main enviously. Even the old man had muscles. Kakashi stood with a pair of gray sweatpants hanging off his hip bones. The muscles under his skin stretched as he moved slightly. "A six pack!? Seriously, dude?" Naruto said aloud in disbelief. The two men looked at the bleeding blonde in confusion. "Just never mind!" Naruto let go of Sasuke and pogoed over to the bed. "Fix my foot." Naruto demanded as he raised it toward the silver-haired man.

Kakashi laughed and gently unraveled the white cloth from his aching foot. When it was fully unwrapped he studied the cut. A smile stretched the mask on his face as he looked up to Naruto. "It's not that deep. You are just one hell of a bleeder." He pulled a first aid kit out from under his bed and pulled some gauze and bandages out from the case. He tore the gauze open with his teeth and cleaned up all the dried blood from the bottom on his foot. A light giggle escaped his mouth. Kakashi smirked and Sasuke watched silently from the sidelines. "You're ticklish." Naruto glared at the man.

"I'll kill you if you tell." He threatened the man.

Kakashi nodded and smeared clear goo on the wound. He looked over to Sasuke who was smirking at the blonde. Then, he looked back at Naruto. "You're secret is safe with me." Naruto cringed a little as he wrapped an ace bandage around his foot. "Now, you are going to have to remain off your feet for the rest of the day."

"But-"

"That means no exploring." Kakashi said with a grin. "We wouldn't want you to get attacked by a ravenous Uchiha again."

Naruto scoffed. "How do you think this happened?"

Kakashi raised a single eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It's not important; Kakashi, if you're all finished then I'll leave now." Sasuke interrupted as he turned to leave.

"But Sasuke, you have to help our little blonde damsel in distress."

Naruto's head snapped at Kakashi. "Eh?" He questioned.

"What the hell do you mean?" Sasuke snapped at his guardian.

"She cannot walk, Sasuke, carry her to her room." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto hopped up on her good foot. "Over my dead body!"

"You'll die from blood loss quickly enough." He retorted with a smirk.

Sasuke growled and stomped over to Naruto. He placed a hand on his back and under his knees before lifting him easily off the ground. Naruto yelped. His hurt shoulder was tucked securely against Sasuke's bare chest; his other hand was placed against the middle of his chest so he could regain support. Sasuke walked out of Kakashi's room without a word as the silver-haired man happily waved a farewell. When they exited the room the grin left his face and he watched the door with a knowing smile.

Sasuke climbed the stairs easily with the blonde pressed up against his chest. Naruto had a small blush painting his cheeks as he remained silent. The brooding expression on Sasuke's face didn't leave much to talk about. "I can manage." Naruto mumbled just loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke didn't say anything in return he just continued to carry the disguised boy. Naruto could distinctly hear the beating of Sasuke's heart in his chest. It seemed to be beating quickly, unlike the steady thump of Itachi's. He didn't know who's he liked better. A brighter blush spread across his cheeks. He shook his head. "I said I can manage." He said louder looking up at Sasuke.

"Shut up, dope." The raven-haired man said as he walked down the long hallway to Naruto's room. A sliver of pink colored the pale skin on Sasuke's face. Naruto watched him in surprise. With a sigh of defeat, Naruto placed his head on Sasuke's chest and just relaxed as he was rocked by the fluid movement as Sasuke walked.

Sasuke grabbed for the door knob, but it flew open to reveal a furious pink haired woman. "Naru…" She stopped talking immediately when she saw Sasuke holding the blonde. "Oh, Sasuke!" She restarted with a chipper tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Naruko got hurt." He said simply and walked into the room. Naruto grinned at her friend with a shrug as if he was used to this happening.

Sakura sighed, but retained the charming smile she directed at Sasuke. He placed Naruto softly on the white comforter and turned to leave.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Sakura called. Naruto watched with sad eyes as the pinkette attempted to flirt with the raven haired boy. She swayed her body lightly with her hands placed in front of her so her breasts were emphasized. Naruto sighed and lay across the bed, turning his back to the scene. Sasuke watched the blonde reposition himself on the bed. His eyes flashed to Sakura and she gasped to see nothing but cold anger.

"I'm leaving now, Miss Haruno." Sasuke replied firmly before closing the door.

Once the door clicked shut Sakura gushed all of her excitement. She ran over to the bed and bounced on it with Naruto. "Oh my god, Naru! He is so amazing." She flopped on the bed and leaned next to him.

"Yes, so amazing." Naruto agreed in monotone.

"Tell me, what did it feel like to be carried by him?" She asked in a star struck tone. Naruto turned over to look at her only to see her staring at him with a happy glint in her eyes.

"It felt like I was being carried."

She swatted his bad shoulder unknowingly. He winced. "Oh come on, it was better than that wasn't it?"

Naruto turned back over and sighed. There was no way he was going to tell the love of his life how good it felt to be held in his arms. He felt safe, and protected; like nothing could every hurt him. And the sound of Sasuke's heartbeat was a lullaby to ensure the blonde that he was safe. A pang echoed through his aching heart. There was no way he was going to give Sakura another reason to pine after the guy. Naruto plucked a clump of white from his blonde wig and smashed it between his fingers making the powder crumble on the sheets. There was no way he was ever going to tell Sakura.

**Next Chapter: **I just want Sakura to love me? Why doesn't she love me, Sasuke!? I can't take it anymore. Sasuke…? Sasuke, what are you doing!? Sakura… Kiss me. Just kiss me.


	5. A Touch, a Kiss, and a Kiss?

**Dresses, Wigs, and Silicone**

**Summary:** After seeing an ad posted in the newspaper Naruto's best friends Kiba and Sakura decide to play dress up in order to get Naruto a job at the Uchiha mansion as a maid. So, they turn the adorable blonde boy into a sexy blonde bombshell. After getting hired Naruto must remain a woman for the summer while trying to keep it a secret. Will he be able to with everything going on?

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: **SasukeXNaruto, ItachiXNaruto, KakashiXSakura, KibaXHinata, and others.

**A/N: You know what guys… I've decided to change my update schedule. How does Mondays and Fridays sound? I think it sounds better! And everyone of you is so nice with all the reviews and alerts and amazingness! So I need to spoil my followers! I just need to! :D Does everybody love me? Yeah! Good. Here's Chapter Five. Warning: It's more dramatic than what I usually write, but this drama is needed for funnies in the future! So, just read, and ignore the lack of humor! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazingness that is Naruto. **** Unfortunately.**

**Read and Review**

**XOXO**

* * *

Naruto shook with embarrassment as he stared at himself in the mirror. His whole face glowed red, almost like a candle during a power outage. "Sa-kur-a! He whined loudly.

Kiba stood to the side laughing his ass off, almost crying on the floor, while holding his stomach as the blonde gripped the light blue fabric of his maid outfit. Sakura rolled her eyes. "You look fine Naruto."

"Are you serious!?" He gushed. "Look at me!"

And she did. Naruto stood in front of her with his arms stretched wide. The maid's outfits were all designed with a similar style with slight alterations. The collar ran straight across the boy's chest about two inches under his collar bone tightly enough to define the silicone in his strapless bra he was now forced to wear. _"What if one slips out!?"_ Naruto had asked when first putting on the uniform earlier. _"I guess you'll just have to get breast implants." _Sakura had retorted. Kiba just loved that. Naruto had white laced capped sleeves sitting snuggly on the soft curve of his shoulder. The torso of the dress hugged his curves before the skirt flared out giving his bottom half volume. Under the skirt was matching lace to his sleeves. With the dress came a white laced garter and choker that had a light blue ribbon fastened around it. The bow and extra ribbon hung down and tickled his tan skin. Sakura pulled his long blonde hair up into two symmetrical piggy tails on the side of his head and tied them with matching ribbon. The garter on his thigh and cute light blue slipper shoes made his legs look long and irresistible.

She smiled at him. "You look amazing."

Naruto turned to Kiba with a sigh. "Can I quit yet?"

Kiba snaked his arm across his best friends shoulder. "Yeah dude, as soon and me and Hinata become a permanent thing." He grinned toothily.

"Dude! You like Hinata." Naruto gushed.

"Yeah, man!"

"High five!"

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose as the two boys slapped hands. "Men."

"Hey!" Naruto snapped. "I'm a lady." He held up on hem of his skirt and walked towards the door with his head in the air. "And as a lady, I will begin my lady duties, and do what ladies do." He looked at Sakura and raised his chin. "Clean."

She smiled evilly and clenched her fist to her side. "You little brat."

"Wha!" Naruto ran away from the angry Sakura in hope to evade her wrath. He limped quickly around the room because his foot still hadn't healed all the way. After all he just had his accident yesterday.

A knock at the door interrupted their play time. Sakura rolled her eyes before walking into Naruto's bathroom to put on her maid's outfit. Naruto shambled to the door before tossing it open. Kakashi stood there with a grin, or a presumable grin. "Hello employee!" He greeted as he walked in the room.

Naruto looked into the empty hallway and shrugged. "Sure you can come in. No, no, no, you're not imposing. No really it's okay." He said to no one as he slowly closed the door.

Kakashi looked around until his eyes closed in on Kiba who was sitting cross legged on Naruto's bed. He jumped back and gasped dramatically. "Naruko, you dirty girl." He tapped the blonde on the crown of his head. "Having boys in your room before noon, what will people say?"

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow at him.

Kiba smirked. "Hey, what can I say, she's killer in bed." He said to Kakashi, who smiled at him in return. The blonde violently tossed one of his slipper shoes at the brunette's head and smiled when it made noticeable contact and he flung backwards of the bed. A grin stretched across his face as he watched Kiba tumble off the bed and a resounding 'thump' was heard.

"Naru." Sakura called as the door opened. She walked out with the back of her outfit unzipped. "Will you zip me-" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kakashi in the room. A blush the same shade as her hair rested on her ivory cheeks. "Up?"

Naruto was about to agree, before a very serious Kakashi walked over instead and gently brushed her long pink hair over her shoulder and delicately zipped up the outfit as his finger grazed up her spine. Sakura didn't say a word, but let it happen.

Kiba walked next to Naruto as he rubbed his head where the shoe had hit. He watched the two of him skeptically before leaning down and whispering into the shorter blonde's ear. "Is something going on between them?"

As Kakashi touched her Naruto could feel his chest tighten with anger and jealousy. Sakura didn't reject the subtle touches of the older man. She actually seemed to enjoy it as a small smile graced her lips. He clenched his fists to his side and bit the inside of his cheek. An intense iron flavor flooded his mouth. Naruto turned on heel and swung open the door with a loud bang. The other three in the room snapped their heads toward the noise just as blonde tresses disappeared out of sight. Kiba ran out after him. "Naruto! Your other shoe!"

Tears of frustration pricked at the corners of his crystal blue orbs. The feeling in his heart stung, more so than his shoulder, or his foot. This feeling was crippling. He didn't know where he was running too exactly. He just needed to get away from here. Get away from Sakura. Being around her, seeing the way she acts with men, it was finally starting to sink deep. It was always like this. She loved to flirt, even with Naruto, but the difference was she was always interested in other men. She never even gave Naruto a chance. He turned a sharp corner and pushed past Ino and Tenten who were happily talking before the interruption.

"What the hell is her problem?" Ino snapped in the direction of the fleeting blonde.

Tenten shrugged lightly. "It looked like she was crying?" She said a hint of concern in her sweet voice.

Naruto almost tripped down the stairs as he ran. Tears were now free-falling from his blue orbs. He ran past the kitchen, and den, and multiple other rooms until he reached the sliding glass door and pulled them open before darting out and running toward the woods. After a few more minutes of endless trees passing his vision he stopped dead in his tracks and fell to his knees. Sobs racked his body as he tried to take a breath. His chest shuttered as tear after tear stained the dry dirt beneath him. He leaned against a tree and buried his head in his knees. With his good arm he roughly slammed his fist against the small trunk making it shake. He felt dirt, leaves and bugs shower him but he didn't care. He continued to hit the poor tree as he sobbed into his knees.

"I thought you were an environmentalist?"

Naruto's head shot up at the monotone voice. His puffy red eyes widened when he saw Sasuke standing almost directly in front of him. He was wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt and a pair of dark wash blue denim jeans. Naruto tried to glare at the man, but it turned into the most pathetic pout Sasuke had probably ever seen. "Leave me alone, bastard."

"Somebody's hostile." He tried to joke. He was never good at joking. Naruto's bottom lip quivered and he buried his head into his knees as more tears squirmed out of his eyes. Sasuke sighed and walked next to the boy before lowering himself to the ground. "What the hell are you bawling about?" Sasuke asked trying to be helpful. It didn't come out that way.

"Why the hell do you care?" Naruto asked peeking at him as he tried to control his tears.

The brunette shrugged. "Girl troubles, huh?" Sasuke smirked as a joke.

When a loud sob broke out from Naruto; Sasuke jumped in surprise. The blonde threw himself on Sasuke so his face was buried in the man's chest. Needless to say Sasuke was shocked, but he didn't immediately push him away. He watched his body shake as he cried and gently placed a hand on his blonde hand. One of the long pigtails wrapped around the raven's hand as he attempted to comfort her; a look of discomfort gracing his own flawless face. Naruto continued to cry. "Why doesn't she love me, 'Suke!? He screamed in his chest as he shortened his name. Sasuke didn't bother to correct him. "We've known each other since we were kids. Grew up together. She knows everything I like, and I know everything she likes. I could make her happy. But no, she wants to marry you!" Sasuke looked down at the blonde. He wasn't surprised at that leak of information. Almost everybody they hired wanted to marry one of the Uchihas. He silently continued to rub Naruto's head as he vented. "But it's assholes like you who always hurt her." His onyx eye twitched but he let it slide. "Then Kakashi, I don't know why she would let Kakashi touch her like that. So sensually. She only ever lets me do that. Because we are best friends." Naruto buried himself in Sasuke's chest as another sob racked his body. "Why can't she love me!?"

Sasuke sat there as he cried in his chest. No more words were said, he just cried. And Sasuke calmly played with his long golden tresses. After a while the sobbing stopped. He looked down to see Naruto with his eyes closed gently. Long thick eyelashes caressed tanned cheeks as he breathed evenly. A small tear gently fell from the corner of his eye down the curve of his nose and onto Sasuke's already soaked shirt. The raven sighed and looked up at the sky. It was about mid-afternoon, which means Naruto had been crying for over three hours. Sasuke looked down at the sleeping blonde again and gently brushed a small strand of hair off of his cheek. "You are so different from other girls." Was the only thing he said until he, himself, closed his eyes and drifted asleep.

Naruto jolted awake and pushed himself off the ground. He looked around and saw the light slowly fading from the sky. "Damn…" He said to himself. When he looked down at where he was his eyes widened at a sleeping Sasuke. Sasuke had stayed with him the whole entire time. His heart throbbed gently in a very comfortable sensation. His teeth grazed his bottom lip as he decided whether or not to leave or stay with the raven haired man. With a sigh he sat beside Sasuke and watched the sky turn from a dull blue, to a pinkish-purple color. Only then did Sasuke start to move. Naruto watched him as his usual cold black eyes opened to reveal dazed ones. But they were warm. Naruto smiled. "Good morning sleepy head." Sasuke looked up at him with a tired expression. Naruto grinned as he noticed the look. It was the same look he had every morning when he woke up. Sasuke was also not a morning person. Sasuke held up his hand and Naruto stared at it questioningly before taking it into his own tanned one.

The blonde yelped as Sasuke pulled him down and gripped his face. Blue eyes widened as soft lips grazed his own. There was a swarm of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as Sasuke pulled him deeper into the kiss. He felt the raven's tongue graze his bottom lip in order to open Naruto's mouth; who, still surprised, didn't fight it. A jolt of excitement sprinted through Naruto's entire body. Only when Sasuke tongue started to massage his own did Naruto snap out of it. He pushed away from the raven and stuttered inaudible words. Sasuke watched the blonde slowly back away with a look of pure embarrassment flooding his face. Dark eyes followed his every movement. But Naruto simply turned on heel and ran. He was good at that.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" He chanted to himself as he ran. The intense tingling sensation danced on his lips as the memory of his first kiss hung on his lips. "Fucking bastard!" Naruto screamed as he ran towards the house. A giant flock of birds chirped loudly as they flew from the trees.

* * *

Naruto sat cross legged on his bed clothed in a pair of plain blue pajama pants. He threw his bra, panties, and maid outfit in the corner before digging around in his dresser for the manliest thing he could find. That being sky blue pajama bottoms. He sighed. He wasn't even wearing underwear.

"Naruto!?" Naruto picked his head up towards the door as his name was called by that delicately sweet voice.

Naruto blushed. "Sakura…" He whispered to himself. The door knob jingled as Sakura fought with the door.

"Naruto, if you are in there, let me in?"

Naruto fell to the bed with a poof as he stared at the bland ceiling. "Go away." He said loud enough for her to hear.

The jingling stopped and there was silence. For a moment the blonde thought his friend had actually listened to him. "Do you really want me too?" Sakura asked in a low voice.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut as he gritted his teeth together. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and he ferociously wiped them away. "I'm such a mess." He said aloud.

The jingling continued. "Naruto, talk to me…"

A heavy heart weighed him down as he gingerly stepped off the bed and walked to the door. His arms were wrapped securely around his middle. He leaned against the frame as he watched the door knob rattle. "What good would that do?"

"Naruto," Her voice shook, "You are scaring me."

A sad smile spread across the blonde's lips. "If I let you in…Will you let me kiss you?"

The rattling stopped. "What?"

"If I open this door, you will let me kiss you." Naruto stated blankly.

There was a pause before a small clunk was heard as Sakura placed her head against the wooden door. "Fine."

This time is was Naruto's turn to be surprised. "What?"

"I said fine, Naruto! I'll kiss you."

The dramatic pounding of Naruto's heart deafened him completely as he reached for the lock with a shaky hand. When he threw the door open to reveal a concerned Sakura; the nervousness increased ten-fold. They stood there for a moment. The only thing between them was a wall of silence. Naruto felt a bubble forming in his stomach. A giant bubble that made his midsection hurt, and as the bubble rose he could feel his entire body tense. He had been waiting for so long for this moment. To kiss her. To pour all of his emotions into one earth shattering kiss.

He grabbed her shoulder with all of his frustration and slammed his lips against hers. They tasted like wild cherry. A flavor Naruto never enjoyed, but Sakura made it tolerable. The gently caress of her lips against his felt nice. Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion. The world didn't shatter, or shake. He didn't feel excited, and there was no fluttering in his stomach. Was this what it was like to kiss someone you love? He wasn't sure. He didn't know. All he did know was that there was nothing. It was just the two of them standing in his doorway as Naruto firmly moved his lips against hers. He moved his hand to the small of her back and pulled her closer. Sakura didn't fight it. She wrapped her hands up in his messy blonde hair and deepened the kiss which surprised Naruto.

In an instant Naruto pulled away and looked at Sakura was a sad expression. She had tears brimming her beautiful jade eyes. "Are you happy now, Naruto?"

His gaze shifted toward the floor. "We should have never taken this job." Then he slowly closed the door as Sakura let one tear slip down her pale cheek. She wiped it away before making her way to her own room.

Naruto leaned against the door. His chest clenched up tightly as the oxygen left his lungs. He stood there gasping for air, but no release would come. He buried his face in his hands as he rubbed the frustration out of his eyes. "Ahhhhh!" He muffled a scream of exasperation as the sound of Sakura's soft steps assaulted his ears. "What the fuck, Sasuke?" The question itself wasn't directed to the raven, it was more of a silent question to himself that he couldn't answer.

* * *

Sasuke silently lay upon his bed as he stared at the crimson colored ceiling. Thoughts raced through the raven's mind in waves of confusion and frustration. What had come over him? Why did he kiss the blonde? Was he becoming just like his brother? He growled in disgust at the thought. Sasuke didn't know why he forced himself on the blonde. She was just there. That was the only reason, right? He had just woken up and was delirious to begin with, and she was sitting next to him, with a smile plastered on her tan face. _'Good morning sleepy head.' _He recalled her greeting him as he awoke. An almost unnoticeable smile spread across Sasuke's lips. He brought his hand up to his mouth and grazed the sensitive pink skin. He sighed loudly as he toyed with a blood stained orange cloth in his other hand.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **This is just too much. Sakura hasn't spoken to me, I don't even want to look at Sasuke and my life is turning into an exponential shit hole! The fuuuuuck!? Itachi… what now? I'm not in the mood… Oh, you want to take me out? What…?


	6. A Kiss, A Kiss, and A Kiss

**Dresses, Wigs, and Silicone**

**Summary:** After seeing an ad posted in the newspaper Naruto's best friends Kiba and Sakura decide to play dress up in order to get Naruto a job at the Uchiha mansion as a maid. So, they turn the adorable blonde boy into a sexy blonde bombshell. After getting hired Naruto must remain a woman for the summer while trying to keep it a secret. Will he be able to with everything going on?

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: **SasukeXNaruto, ItachiXNaruto, KakashiXSakura, KibaXHinata, and others.

**A/N: Happy Friday folks! You guys have made my life! Just saying. **** I love reading all the reviews that you have taken the time to write and submit. They give me so much motivation, so much so that I have up to Chapter Ten written. Hohoho! Be excited guys. **** It doesn't get better than this. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Unfortunately. I'm still waiting for another kiss scene in this goddamn amazing series! BLAHHHA. Enjoy. **

**Read and Review.**

**XOXO**

* * *

Naruto silently swiped a paper towel across on of the giant windows that stood ten feet tall. In his other hand there was a bottle of Windex. It had been two days since he kissed Sakura, since Sasuke kissed him, and the pinkette and blonde haven't spoken once. The strange withdrawal Naruto was experiencing left him fatigued and out-of-sorts. Absent mindedly, the blonde sprayed the same spot he had been cleaning for the last three hours as he stared out the window. Naruto, however, was in no mood to experience the beauty of the day. He just wanted to roll up in a ball and sleep.

Itachi stepped out of his bedroom door with a yawn and a stretch. The stoic expression on his face morphed into a small smirk when he looked down the hallway and saw the young blonde in a daze looking out the window. The sky blue dress looked wonderful on Naruto. Itachi was going to have to praise Kakashi for a job well done. Long blonde tresses fell in loose waves around the small body. Earlier that morning, Naruto fought with the hair as he tried to contain it in a ponytail, but the blonde fluff fought him harder than ever before. With a curse, he just decided to leave his hair down. However, he did add a girly touch as he looped a thick baby blue ribbon over his hair like a headband.

Itachi sauntered toward the dazed blonde with a smirk. "Good morning, beautiful." He said in his most charming voice possible. His eyes danced with delight as Naruto turned his cerulean blue eyes toward the brunette. Itachi frowned as dull blue eyes greeted him. There was no shimmer, or shine… No fight.

"Good morning, Itachi." His voice sounded empty. There wasn't any of the usual mirth or excitement; just a monotone melody of nothing. The frown deepened. The older male gently took a long strand of soft blonde hair in between his fingers and gave it a soft kiss as he studied the blonde's reaction. Naruto simply pulled away from his touch. "Please, don't." He said plainly and continued to scrub the window. Naruto sighed and tossed another sheet of paper towel into the trash. He looked over to the older Uchiha with a blank expression. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Itachi glowered before gripping the blonde's wrist tightly. "I-itachi." Naruto stuttered surprised. He looked into Itachi's dark pools and shook at the familiarity. Naruto blushed when he immediately remember the kiss he and Sasuke had shared. "Let go." He tried to pull his hand away, but his grip was too strong.

"Come with me." Before Naruto could decline, Itachi pulled the blonde away.

* * *

Sasuke sat under the shade of the large marble Gazebo out in the garden. The incessant chirp of crickets seemed foreign to the boy who spent most of his time away from nature and people. The past two days he had locked himself in his room, but the walls were starting to cave in and he realized it was just too cramped. So the raven haired male took a shower and threw on a baggy black t-shirt and jeans. It wasn't the most attractive outfit the twenty year old has ever worn, but he was too caught up in himself to care.

"Hello, Sasuke." His heart jumped at the unknown voice and he spun around hoping it was who he had been thinking about for the past two days. A wave of pink flooded his vision instead of the golden blonde he wanted to be soaked up in. Sasuke shook his head. No, he thought to himself, stop thinking about her.

He nodded politely. Even Sasuke could admit that Sakura wasn't ugly. She was actually quite beautiful, but Sasuke didn't see anything special, anything alluring, about her. He didn't understand why the blonde did. He didn't understand why such an interesting woman would love Sakura, another girl, but love was love… He studied the girl closely hoping something would pop out to him. Absolutely nothing. She was wearing her maid's outfit, and it suited her nicely. It was a sweetheart cut and made her breasts stand out. The bright red of the outfit complimented her skin as it hugged her deep curves. The skirt shot out around her and twisted as she walked. White lace bordered the top collar, and along the sides to better define the girl's side and waist. Her hair was pulled neatly into a side ponytail and tied with similar lace. Her jade eyes were piercing as she studied Sasuke like prey. "May I sit next to you?" She asked with a forced smile. She was hoping he would have asked her.

He nodded and watched as Sakura waltzed under the Gazebo and sat on a white wicker patio seat across from him. She folded her legs under her and leaned against the side as she watched him with hungry eyes. Sasuke didn't like the looks she was giving him. He gave a visible frown. "So, Sasuke-"

"What Sakura?"

She seemed taken aback by his sudden hostility. Nervously, she toyed with the lace on her bust. However, Sasuke wasn't to positive she was doing it out of nervousness, or more… attention. "I was thinking."

Sasuke sighed. Here it comes, he thought. "Yes?"

"Would you want to go out with me?" She pleaded as a blush spread across her pale cheeks.

Sasuke stared at her in silence with a frown.

Sakura watched him carefully. After a few minutes she spoke a quiet, "So?"

"I can't, Sakura."

She stood up in surprise. "But why?" The blush was still evident on her cheeks. "You aren't dating anyone else, why not give me a try!? You could like me after a while."

Sasuke glared. "No." He stood up to leave, but Sakura jumped in his way. Her pink hair bounced against her ivory skin.

"Give me a reason."

"I don't have to." He hissed and tried to push past her, but her persistence was too strong.

"Sasuke, one chance."

"I'm interested in somebody else!" A very subtle blush painted is pale cheeks.

She stopped pushing him back. "You like somebody else?" She questioned more to herself then to him.

"No." Sasuke said walking by her. "I'm interested in somebody else. Interested." He said emphasizing the word. "I do not like them. I actually," he looked toward the woods, "I kind of dislike them." He shook his head and began walking. "They are loud, obnoxious, and vulgar. They are in love with someone who isn't even worth their time, but still they pine after them. I'm interested because this person confuses me." He bit the inside of his cheek to stop talking. Why was he telling Sakura this?

Sakura watched as he walked away, her heart hammering brutally in her chest. Why couldn't Sasuke love me? She asked herself with a sigh.

Sasuke walked down the cobble path to the front of the house.

"Itachi, let go." A familiar voice demanded. Sasuke's heart leapt in his throat at the sound and he walked faster toward the front. When he got there he saw his brother dragging a fighting blonde to his ebony Mercedes. Sasuke saw the glint of silver is Itachi's hands as the keys dangled.

"Just be quiet, Naru." He heard his brother order.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" The blonde cried in defeat before Itachi pushed her into vehicle and closed the door. He turned and saw his brother watching them before greeting him with a subtle smirk. Sasuke growled.

* * *

Naruto slumped in the leather seat with a pout on his plump pink lips. He looked over at Itachi and slumped even further into the seat proving his displeasure with being kidnapped by the older man. Itachi however paid no attention to the little blonde. "It-a-chi!" Naruto whined loudly.

The raven smirked at the sound of his name. It was too cute the way he would say it. He glanced over at the blonde. "What do you like to do, Naruto?"

"Well," He mumbled, "I usually like to spend my days NOT getting kidnapped by perverted creeps."

The smirk widened on Itachi's pale face. The usual feisty blonde he was interested in was finally coming out of the depressed bubble in which it was hiding. "Do you like shopping? I'll buy you new clothes."

Naruto groaned. "No! No more new clothes. Pleeease." He begged.

A hoarse chuckle escaped the man's throat. "Then what do girls like?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. How should I know, he asked himself. "I don't know… I like," He thought for a moment, "I like ramen." His eyes glowed. It had been almost a week since he last had a bowl of his delicious ramen.

"Are you serious?"

He glared at the man. "Are you questioning me!?"

Itachi sighed and let his foot press on the gas pedal harder as they sped off.

* * *

Naruto slurped up a fork full of noodles with a large grin plastered on his face. Itachi just watched, surprised, as the blonde was almost finished with his third bowl of greasy noodles. The raven haired male silently ate a rice ball as Naruto made happy noises at his noodles. After the third bowl was finished the blonde slumped against the booth with a happily satisfied smile on his face. "Oh, you're finished?" The Uchiha asked with a raised brow.

All Naruto could manage was a nod of approval, before he groaned and fell against the seat as he rubbed his belly. The skirt of the maid's outfit he was still wearing rode up his leg showing off the lace garter. Itachi peered down at the revealed leg and smirked as he took a sip of tea. "That was so good." He moaned happily.

Itachi smirked at the sound. The blonde flung himself out of the booth and gave Itachi a toothy grin. "Alright," He said with a smile, "We did what I like to do, now what do you like to do?" Itachi smirked at the blonde as his eyes glinted. Naruto immediately regretted asking that question. "Besides sex." The blonde stated with a glare.

Itachi chuckled. "How about a movie?" The dull black orbs that usually contained little to no emotion besides lust, and anger was now filled with mirth; pure mirth.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head making the long blonde tresses bounce.

* * *

The mismatched couple arrived back at the Uchiha mansion after dark. Sasuke watched from his window as a pair of headlight pulled into the gates. His heart sped a little as he watched his brother park the car and then walk to the other side of the vehicle. The older Uchiha opened the vehicle and a peppy blonde bounced out. Sasuke smirked lightly as he watched the blonde's body shake with laughter. Then his heart stopped as he watched his brother lean down and place a small kiss on the blonde's unsuspecting lips.

Naruto froze as Itachi's lips brushed his own. He dropped the bucket of popcorn he had brought from the movie theater and let the kernels scatter the paved floor. Itachi's lips were soft, just like Sasuke's, but the kiss itself was sweeter. Gentler. Naruto's brows furrowed at the thought. His hands hung to his sides as Itachi pulled away from him with his signature smirk gracing the lips that were just against his own. The raven's eyes were alit with pleasure as he studied the blonde's surprised reaction. "Goodnight, Naru." He whispered sweetly before walking back into the house. Naruto continued to stand in silence in the same spot Itachi left him. He lifted a hand up and gently grazed his parted lips.

He slowly turned his head toward the lit up mansion and stared at the large doors. With slow steps he walked towards the house and ignored the crunch of popcorn under his feet. The doors opened soundlessly and he stepped inside and closed the door with a sigh. His back was gently pressed against the entrance as he stared at the immaculate hardwood floor. When he looked up to walk he jumped to see an enraged Sasuke at the bottom of the stairs.

The younger Uchiha advanced Naruto. He took a step back and gasped as the door knob prodded him. Naruto held up his hands to push Sasuke away, however the raven skillfully looped his hands around Naruto's wrists and pushed him against the door. "S-sasuke!? What are you doing?" Something flared in the Uchiha's eyes as he looked into Naruto's bright blue. Naruto glared. "What is it with you Uchihas forcing yourself on people!?" He struggled underneath Sasuke's grip. "Let me go." Naruto demanded.

Sasuke let one of his wrists free and placed it on his neck before pulling Naruto against his body. Naruto gasped as another pair of lips clashed against his own. The kiss was warm, and fierce, and Naruto couldn't control his stomach from flipping. He hit Sasuke's back with his spare hand as Sasuke moved his lips against the blonde's. Naruto, in frustration and anger, bit Sasuke's lip as he tried to deepen the kiss.

Sasuke pulled back in surprise before placing his fingers on his lip. He pulled back to see the tips dyed red from blood. When he looked back at the blonde something stirred inside him. He was panting heavily against the door with tears brimming his beautiful blue eyes.

The raven watched as the blonde's gaze looked over his shoulder, and his eyes widen in disbelief. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to see a surprised pinkette at the top of the stairs watching them. "Sakura…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke released his other wrist. His hand fell limp to his side as he stared at his best friend. Then she ran. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled after her. He ran passed Sasuke with a glare as tears began to fall. He turned back to the raven and scowled. "This is all your fault. Stupid bastard!" Naruto sprinted after Sakura. The skirt of his outfit fluttered behind him, much like his long blonde tresses. Sasuke fell against the door and pounded the hard wood with a growl.

Naruto could see Sakura's pink hair dancing as she ran away from him. "Sakura!" He called out to her again. She turned into her room and slammed the door shut. When he got to her door his chest was rising and falling with heavy breaths. He knocked on the door. "Come on, Sakura. Open up."

"Go away!" She cried.

"Sakura, please." The blonde pleaded.

"I said go away, Naruto!"

He slumped against the door as tears threatened to fall. "We don't fight Sakura." He said quietly. "We never fight. It's just something we don't do." He put his palm against the cool surface and stared at the ground.

"I'll open the door if you kiss me." He heard the pinkette mutter.

Naruto laughed lightly. "Is this your way at getting back to me for the other day?"

"No." Sakura stated firmly. "I'm serious."

Naruto looked up and stared at the door separating them. "Open it."

After a moment the door swung open. A determined look was plastered on Sakura's face before she flung herself in Naruto's arm and placed her lips on his. It was the same cherry flavor as before, the same feeling of being there, but only there. He held Sakura's body against his and kissed her deeply, the way he had always dreamed of. This is what he wanted. This is what he always wanted, so why does his heart feel empty. Sakura tilted her head to the side and grazed her tongue against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth because he knew this is what he had to do. He had to kiss her. He had to be with her. He just HAD to. Sakura pulled back and sad jade eyes met sad blue ones. "Naruto, you don't love me." She said plainly.

Anger boiled in his chest. He pushed the girl off of him and glared at her sadly. "How can you say that!? You don't know how I feel."

She smiled. "Naruto… how can you say you love me? Did you feel anything from that kiss!?"

Naruto flinched at the verbal challenge. "Yes…" He whispered. His eyes fell from her to the floor. "I mean, sort of. I've loved you since we were children!" He confessed with a groan as he tried to make his point.

"What did it feel like kissing Sasuke?" She ignored the confession.

He gritted his teeth. "It felt like I was being forced against my will."

"But what did you feel?" She asked again.

Naruto stood for a moment. "Tight. My chest felt tight, and it kind of hurt." He said quietly.

Sakura smiled lightly. "It was different when you kissed me, right?"

He looked up at her with sad eyes. "Yes." There were tears in her eyes.

She walked up to the blonde and pulled him into a tight hug. Her chin rested on his shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her in closer. They always hugged like this. Naruto sat there in that hug. That protective, I need you, kind of hug and just let his worries wash away as he held his best friend. Sakura was his best friend, he had been in love with her since he was thirteen. Now, as he held her against him Naruto wasn't sure how he felt.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Sakura had always been in my life, ever since I was a child. She was someone I always wanted to be with, no matter how much it hurt to see her choosing everybody around her but me. But now, it feels different. Is it my turn to make a different choice…?


	7. Targets, Confessions, and Envy

**Dresses, Wigs, and Silicone**

**Summary:** After seeing an ad posted in the newspaper Naruto's best friends Kiba and Sakura decide to play dress up in order to get Naruto a job at the Uchiha mansion as a maid. So, they turn the adorable blonde boy into a sexy blonde bombshell. After getting hired Naruto must remain a woman for the summer while trying to keep it a secret. Will he be able to with everything going on?

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: **SasukeXNaruto, ItachiXNaruto, KakashiXSakura, KibaXHinata, and others.

**A/N: EEP! It's Monday! Happy Update Day! :D This weekend was so hectic for me my little chickadees! I spent the whole weekend packing and moving, and STILL have thousands of boxes to unpack. But you should all be happy for me, I'm finally in my own place with my fiancée and little baby girl. That's right! Bet you guys didn't think I had a child. HAHA. Take that non-believers. Anyway, I'm back with Chapter Seven. Chapter Seven is my… least favorite chapter. Haha. So, I'm probably going to update again on Wednesday. Haha. Happy week for you guys. **

**Read and Review my lovelies! :D**

**XOXO**

* * *

The rapid smacking of rubber against asphalt echoed quietly against the small child's ear drums as he ran. Running, and running looking for one target, and one target only. His eyes lit up as his target came into view. An older blonde man stood on the lawn with a nearby neighbor laughing happily at a joke his companion must have told. The blonde's dark blue eyes lit up with mirth as he spoke. His eyes broke away from the neighbor and fixated on the small boy running towards him. "Papa!" He called with a leap.

The man kneeled down and caught the small boy in his arms. He stood up and swung the boy. "Oh, my little man! My little Naruto." He said smiling happily.

The five year old giggled happily as his father gave his chubby five-year old belly a slobbery raspberry. Little hands entangled themselves in soft blonde tresses.

His companion laughed. "That's quite a boy you have there, Minato." Minato looked up from the raspberry with a grin, and set the boy down before ruffling his hair.

Naruto glared cutely at his father with big blue eyes. "Papa, mama says she needs you for man work."

A hearty laugh escaped the older man's chest. "Naruto, if mama needs man work why aren't you doing it?" He asked his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Mama said I'm not a man." His bottom lip jutted past his top one in the cutest pout as he threw his arms over his body.

"If you're not a man then what are you?"

"If mama says I'm not a man, then I must be a girl!" Naruto said beaming thinking he had figured out the puzzle. Minato and his company burst out laughing.

"No Naruto, you are a boy." His father's hand lightly caressed the small's boys tanned cheek. "And boys can't do men's work."

The small blonde formed an 'o' shape with his lips. "So, I'm not a girl papa?"

"No, you are not a girl."

Naruto let out an over dramatic sigh and wiped his small hand across his forehead. "Thank goodness!"

Minato stood up. He smiled at his friend. "Naruto, I would like you to meet Mr. Haruno, he is our new neighbor."

Naruto threw out his hand with a determined look plastered on his small five-year old face. Mr. Haruno laughed before talking his smaller hand in his own. "It is very nice to meet you, Naruto."

"It is very nice to meet you." Naruto said curtly, like his mother had taught him.

Mr. Haruno kneeled down before the boy. "You know Naruto, I actually have a daughter about your age. Would you like to meet her?"

"But, I'm not a girl Mr. Haruno. I can't be friends with girls."

Minato laughed. "Naruto, mama is a girl and we like her don't we."

Naruto shook his head. "Mama is a WOMAN." He emphasized. "So I can hang out with woman."

"No, Naruto, men hang out with woman, and boys hang out with girls." Another 'o' expression passed across the small blonde's face.

"Then I guess I will meet my new friend." He said with a grin.

Mr. Haruno called into the house, and a minute later an older woman with dull pink hair came out. Behind her a small child with bubblegum pink hair peeked around her mother's skirt. "Daddy?" Her soft voice called nervously.

Her father waved her hand over. "Come here, Sakura." The tiny pinkette ran from her mother's skirt to her father in an instant. Naruto watched as she buried her face in the crook of her father's neck shielding her eyes from the outside world. "Sakura, Daddy found a new friend for you." Her little head turned peeked toward the blonde and Naruto saw a flash of green before it quickly faded away in her father's shoulder. Mr. Haruno looked toward Minato. "She's very shy."

Minato laughed. "That is so different from Naruto."

Naruto walked up to Mr. Haruno and stared at the girl. "Papa said we could be friends." He said as he shook the little girl's body. Her grip tightened around her father's neck. "Hey, I said we can be friends." He repeated as if she didn't hear.

"Leave me alone!" The little voice squeaked out.

"My name is Naruto, and you are Sakura. Your Papa said so."

She let out a tiny noise.

"So we can be friends," Naruto continued. "Because you're a girl, and I'm a boy."

Sakura turned her head all the way toward Naruto and jade green flashed against blue. "If you are a boy then why do you look like a girl."

Naruto glared. "Friends don't say mean stuff to each other!" He said with a pout.

Sakura climbed off of her father and studied the younger boy. "You are pretty."

Naruto tilted his head to the side making his spiky blonde hair fall with him. He grinned happily. "You are pretty too."

A small smile broke out on the girl's pink lips. She blushed and looked at the ground and her foot brushed away some dirt. She looked up at the boy, and Naruto looked back at her. Naruto knew he had found a brand new target to chase after.

* * *

Naruto lounged on the loveseat at Sakura's as he waited from the pinkette to get home from cheerleading. He had a bowl of popcorn propped against his side and took handful after handful of the salty food into his mouth as he watched a movie. The door slammed open and Naruto smiled as a groan of agitation pierced the air. "Naruto!" A sickly sweet voice called. "I need you." Naruto smiled even wider.

"I'm in the living room, Sakura!" He called out to his best friend. The fourteen year old pinkette trudged into the room and Naruto automatically frowned. He set the bowl of popcorn on the floor and sat up. Sakura's mascara ran in streaks down her pale face. Naruto scanned Sakura for anything out of the ordinary, but everything seemed fine. Her blue and white cheerleading outfit looked flawless, as did her bubblegum pink hair that was in a high ponytail held by a blue and white bow. "Sakura, what happened?"

Sakura crawled on the loveseat in between Naruto's legs and leaned her head against his stomach as she curled up in the fetal position. "He said no."

Naruto's heart pinched. "W-who said no?" Naruto couldn't deny how nice it felt to have Sakura laying against him like this.

"Neji."

"The upperclassmen?"

"Yeah."

Naruto bit his lip. "I thought you liked somebody else."

She glared up at him. "I can like more than one person, Naruto!"

He held up both his hands up in defense with a nervous grin. "Okay, okay." Naruto leaned down and picked up the bowl of popcorn before stuffing a fistful in his mouth. "So, do you want me to kick his butt?" Popcorn pieces flew out of his mouth and Sakura cringed in disgust.

"Eww! Naruto!"

"What?" He asked surprised.

She pushed his off the couch and laughed as the popcorn spilled. His torso dangled off the loveseat while Sakura still pinched his bottom half on the couch. The orange fabric of his shirt rode up revealing his flat tan stomach.

Naruto's eyes widened as a look of mischief flashed across those jade green eyes. "Sakura… no."

She smirked.

"No, no, no." He chanted quickly as he tried to pry himself away from the pink haired beauty. She held up both hands and wiggled her fingers mid-air. Naruto's eyes glowed with terror. She placed her hands on his stomach and wiggled her fingers relentlessly. "NOOOO!" The blonde squealed through a fit of laughter. "Stop Sakura!" He said between short breaths as he laughed.

"Never!" She called out. The two of them fell off the loveseat to the floor. She pounced on him and straddled his stomach as her fingers danced along his sides. "Say I'm the best!" She ordered.

"You're the best!" He cried as tears of laughter stained his face.

"Say I'm the prettiest!"

"You are the prettiest!"

"Say that you'll never replace me with anyone, ever!"

"I won't, I won't I swear! Now, please stop."

"Say it!"

Naruto took as deep a breath as he could mid tickle and shouted, "I will never replace you with anyone, ever! Even though it might save my sanity."

Sakura immediately took her fingers away and smiled at the breathless blonde. "I win."

"You don't win shit!" The thirteen year old blonde cried out. Sakura laughed as she plucked a kernel of popcorn out of the blonde's tangled blonde locks. Naruto watched her smiling happily above him. "Sakura."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

The smile left her face for a moment as she took in those words. Then without warning she leaned down and placed a small kiss on the crown of his popcorn infested head. "I love you too, Naruto." She said with a forced grin.

Naruto's heart ached. He knew very well that she brushed his confession under the rug and acted as if it was nothing more than a friendly gesture of affection. Sakura knew he loved her. She just didn't want to accept it.

* * *

Naruto stood above two light oak caskets surrounded by an arrangement of beautiful flowers. The array of different colors and scents circled the large room crowded with people. The blonde choked on a lump that caught in his throat after his eyes once again began to burn. With shaky fingers he loosened his dark blue tie as he tried to catch a raspy breath. A light touch on his shoulder made him turn. Sad blue eyes connected with hard black ones.

The man standing in front of him wore an expensive black pinstripe suit with black undershirt and black tie. Everything was black. He had large bags under his eyes, probably from over working, and stress. Long black tresses lay neatly against his thick, broad shoulders. "Naruto, am I correct?" The blonde nodded. "You don't know me, but I was a business associate of your fathers." The 'was' in that sentence hit Naruto hard and he felt the lump forming again. "I would just like to offer you my condolences."

"Thank you." Naruto complied with a soft, hoarse voice.

"I am assuming that you will eventually inherit your father's business."

Naruto's brows furrowed. "Yes, eventually…" He said with an unsure tone as he studied this man.

"Then let me be the first to congratulate you." He reached in his chest pocket to pull out a card. Naruto's eyes were on fire as he clenched his fist to the side. The man flicked the small cardstock business card forward. "Here is my card, when you get settle be sure to contact me and-"

Naruto swatted his hand away. A look of surprise flooded the older man's face before it was replaced with a stoic expression. "Get out." Naruto growled.

"Excuse me?"

The glare the younger male gave the older brunette could kill. "Get out." He yelled pointing toward the door. Everybody turned to stare at the two men by the caskets. A cloud of whispering filled the air. "You do not come in here and try to weed me into a business proposition on the day of parent's funeral." He hissed as venomous hate spewed from every word. The men tightened his tie and closed his eyes as he softly cleared his throat.

"I will be leaving now." He said plainly.

Naruto watched as the man silently stalked away. His whole body shook with rage until the man had finally shut the door behind him. A wave of fatigue hit the blonde and he gently slumped to the floor. He looked over at the card that remained littered on the church floor. Sakura ran over and gripped Naruto by the shoulders before embracing him. "Are you alright?"

Tears burned his eyes. "I wanna go home." Naruto cried into the pinkette's shoulder.

"I know." She cooed as she delicately brushed his hair with her free hand as she hugged him.

"I just want to go home." Sobs racked his entire body. A man with long messy white hair watched the events unfold. His grandfather silently walked beside the blonde and pinkette and bent down to pick up the card. His eyes flashed over the writing before he pocketed it.

"Naruto," he said softly, "It's time to start."

Naruto looked up at Jiraya and wiped away his tears before nodding.

* * *

"Dude!"

"Dude!"

"Dude!"

"Dude!"

Sakura groaned. "Can you guys stop that while I'm driving?" She snapped at the two loud, obnoxious boys in the back.

"Sakura, sweetie," Kiba said in a plain voice as he leaned into the front. "Bros 'dude' each other, it's just what happens. So you can either join the 'dude'ing or you can be quiet." Naruto snickered. Kiba looked back at him and grinned. "It's because I said 'dude'ing right?"

Naruto nodded. "Best word ever!"

Sakura groaned and hit her head on the steering wheel. "Can you guys be any more immature?"

"Probably!" They said simultaneously with a grin.

Sakura pulled into the nearest parking spot. She shifted the pink Voltz Wagon Bug into park and grabbed her things. The two boys in the back jumped out of the car and stretched. "Why do you have the smallest car known to man?" Naruto complained as he popped his shoulders.

"It's not small."

"Ah, dude, it's small." Kiba agreed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned on heel to walk into the school building. She abruptly stopped causing Naruto to slam into her. "Ow! Sakura!" He whined and then looked past her to see Rock Lee. He stood on the steps with a bouquet of wild flowers in his hand. He was wearing a black under armor t-shirt and a pair of green spandex. With black and white Nike sneakers. A bright pink blush that matched the exterior of her car glowed on her pale cheeks. Jealousy burned in the pit of his heart. "Sakura, you don't have to-"

"Naruto, you don't know anything about this. Shut up." She snapped and walked past the boy with flowers. He watched as Lee followed her into the building telling her how beautiful she was, and how wonderful, everything Naruto always tells her.

"Dude, she slept with Rock Lee!?" Kiba said as he peeled a banana and took a large bit.

Naruto glared at him. "Dude, shut up."

"Oh, come on, man. You're a sexy beast. I'm sure you can find somebody way better hotter than Sakura."

Naruto sighed. "Kiba, I'm so glad I have you around to make me feel better." He said sarcastically.

"Hewre to hewlp." He said with a mouthful of banana.

That was the first time Naruto was ever envious of Rock Lee

* * *

Naruto held the pinkette close to him as they sat in the door way of her room. Naruto's heart throbbed with a pain that outweighed all the physical abuse he had suffered this week. He buried his head into her cherry scented hair and took a deep breath. Sakura hugged him tighter. "I've been in love with you since I was thirteen." Naruto whispered plainly.

"No, Naruto, you've been infatuated with me. Infatuation and love is not the same thing." She said as she pulled her friend away. "I love you like a brother, or sister…" She said poking fun at the fact that he was still wearing the maid outfit and wig.

Naruto looked down at his fake boobs and laughed with a light blush. "Does that make you a lesbian?"

Sakura grinned. "You are the only woman I would ever sleep with."

"But, I'm not a woman." Naruto said confused.

"Exactly."

"Is that your way of saying you'd never sleep with me, or woman, because that's a bummer on two levels." Sakura laughed and kissed me gently on the cheek; her pale cheeks were painted red.

"Naruto, it's time for bed." He nodded his blonde head to agree. The waves and curls bounced against his lithe body. "You really are too pretty to be male." Sakura said with a sigh.

"I can't tell if that's an insult, or a compliment."

She chuckled. "Go to bed, Naruto." When the door was shut Naruto stood and stared for a moment before walking next door to his room. He gripped the cold door knob and leaned his head against the door.

"I've loved Sakura all my life but," he let his finger tip brush against the seam of his lips. The light tingling feeling made him shiver. "When she kissed me I didn't…" He sighed. "She was right. It wasn't the same." His mind flashed to the two Uchiha brothers and how it felt when they had kissed him. Itachi was surprisingly sweet and gentle, while Sasuke was rough and lustful. He closed his eyes tightly. Why in hells name did he like it so much!? His eyes snapped open. "Oh. My. God." Quickly he stepped into the room and jumped on the plush mattress with horror morphing on his face. "I'm gay." He whined. "What the fuck!? I like guys!?" He buried his face in a pillow and screamed.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Guys… I'm gay. I don't know how to be gay. I can't do this, I just- Kiba, what is that? Seriously. Fuck you guys! Seriously!? AGH!


	8. Phone Calls, Bathing Suits, and Family

**Dresses, Wigs, and Silicone**

**Summary:** After seeing an ad posted in the newspaper Naruto's best friends Kiba and Sakura decide to play dress up in order to get Naruto a job at the Uchiha mansion as a maid. So, they turn the adorable blonde boy into a sexy blonde bombshell. After getting hired Naruto must remain a woman for the summer while trying to keep it a secret. Will he be able to with everything going on?

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: **SasukeXNaruto, ItachiXNaruto, KakashiXSakura, KibaXHinata, and others.

**A/N: Alright. Straight up, I couldn't help but update. The last chapter wasn't good enough for an update, and it's Sasuke's birthday! EEEEP. XD AND I'm one follower away from 100. That is something to celebrate about. So here you go lovely people. The next installment of my fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Read and Review**

**XOXO**

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath and studied his friends carefully. Sakura sat in the middle of his bed cross legged with a pillow folded between her legs as she snuggled it with half-lidded eyes. She yawned and wiggled her shoulders to make them pop. Kiba was lying next to her on his stomach with his face buried into the blankets. "Why the hell are we up so fucking early?" The blankets muffled the garbled noise of his question but Naruto and Sakura easily translated it. Sakura kicked him in the side with a glare. He rolled off the bed groaning. "Ow, you bitch!" He cursed when his body hit the hardwood floor with a thump. He looked up at Naruto with questioning eyes. "Spit it out, blondie." Kiba ordered groggily.

Naruto toyed with a loose thread on the black t-shirt he was wearing. It was still early, so he didn't have any of his disguise on yet. He looked down at his flat chest and sighed. This would be so much easier if I was a girl, he thought to himself. He looked up at Sakura.

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, Naruto?"

"I'm gay!" He blurted out in an instant. His whole face became as red as on overly ripe tomato and he refused to look at his friends.

There was silence for a good minute. "What the fuck," Kiba started incredulously. Naruto flinched. Of course, Kiba would be the one weirded out; he was his only guy friend. "Sakura, what the fuck did you do!?" He blamed. Naruto shot his head up and looked at the two with questions dancing in his eyes.

"Wha-" Naruto started to ask.

"You told him didn't you!?" Kiba pointed an accusing finger at the girl who sat on the bed smirking.

"I didn't do anything." She said holding out her hand.

"No! Fuck this, you did something." Kiba glared.

Naruto watched them carefully. "What is going on?" He asked lightly. The pinkette wiggled her delicate fingers. Kiba growled and began to dig in his pajama pockets before pulling out a wad of money. He tore a fifty dollar bill out and slammed it in Sakura's hand. She grinned as she fingered the smooth surface of the bill. The blonde's fist clenched to his side as he glared at the two. "What the FUCK is going on?"

"You made me lose fifty dollars, that's what!" Kiba glared at his friend.

"You guys were betting on me being gay?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, not being gay. We already knew you were gay."

Naruto blinked his big blue eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Dude, it was obvious." Kiba said as he sat back down on the bed, glaring at the pinkette the whole time.

The blonde's mouth hung open in shock. "How is it obvious!? I didn't even know." He whined.

Sakura smiled in an attempt to calm the blonde down. "It's hard to explain-"

"We just knew." Kiba said with a shrug finishing her sentence.

"How can you just know something like that!?" He turned his head to Sakura. "I was in love with you! I kissed you!"

Kiba jumped on the bed. "Haha! First clue." He pointed to the girl. "You were in love with her! That totally makes you gay." He confirmed with a grin.

Sakura growled and punched him in the knee. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Kiba fell to the bed with a groan of pain as he cradled his knee. "Exibhit A." He groaned. "Man Strength."

A pillow was violently thrown at Kiba's face before Sakura jumped on top of him pushing down on the plush as she attempted to smother him. "You dick!"

Naruto stomped his foot in anger. "As much as I love the idea of you guys killing each other right now, let's turn this subject back to me for a moment."

Sakura lifted the pillow as Kiba sat straight up and took a large intake of air. He pushed Sakura away with a glare and turned back to Naruto. "Dude... it's chill." He stated calmly.

"What do you mean 'it's chill'? I'm fucking gay."

Kiba shrugged. "So you like dick, I'm quite fond of mine; the only difference between us is that you like other men's." He gave the blonde a toothy grin.

Sakura smacked the brunette. "Naruto, this doesn't change who you are."

"Yes it does! I don't know how to be gay." He gushed.

"You've done well so far." Kiba stated with a wide grin.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Sakura sighed and scooted off the bed. "Naruto," She began calmly, "You are no different than how you were yesterday. You've just," She paused and thought for a moment, "discovered something new about yourself."

"For most of my life I have always thought I was in love with you, now I don't know what to do…" He sighed.

"Put your boobs on and get to work." The brunette said as he jumped on the plush bed.

Sakura laughed. "We probably should get ready. It's almost seven."

Naruto sighed and turned to walk into the bathroom. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He said with a wave. The blonde took his time with the entire process. He slowly stripped of his clothing and threw them against the white tiled floor. He turned the knobs of the shower and waited until he could see steam rolling off of the cold walls as hot water made contact. When he stepped in the shower he felt his entire body relaxing beneath the stream. He let out a sigh and leaned his forehead against the shower wall.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked himself quietly. He placed two wet fingers on his lips and sighed gently. Images of the two brothers flashed through his mind in a wave. The smirks, the touches, even the kisses made his heart race. The realization of him being gay made everything so much more complicated. It was strange admitting to himself that he actually liked the way Itachi had kissed him, and how Sasuke's dominating attitude made his stomach flutter. "Shit…" He groaned. He tangled his hands up in his hair and yanked it roughly. "Come on, Naruto! Get a hang of yourself." His forehead slammed against the slippery wall as he sighed in defeat. Tears formed at the corner of his beautiful blue irises. He brushed them away roughly as he nervously laughed at himself. "I'm such a fucking cry-baby."

* * *

Sasuke stood at the bottom of the staircase on the ground floor waiting for the blonde to make an appearance. Almost everybody had come and gone, he growled to himself in impatience. A bob of pink appeared and Sasuke perked expecting to see blonde accompanying her, instead she was walking with the Inuzuka punk they hired as a groundskeeper. He growled and ascended the steps until he was face to face with the pinkette. "Where is she?" He growled.

Sakura took a step back surprised by his hostility. "What?" She questioned.

"Where is Naruko?" He asked again.

"Dude, get ahold of yourself." Kiba glared at the younger Uchiha as he put an arm out in front of Sakura. "What is your problem?"

"He kissed Naru." Sakura stated with a hint of jealousy.

Surprise flooded Kiba's plain face. He turned toward Sakura. "Is that how?"

Sakura smirked with a shrug.

Confusion painted the raven's face. "How what?" He asked the couple.

Sakura sighed and walked around Sasuke. "Look," She said with downcast eyes. The smile that sat on her face was sad. "I know you are interested in Naru, but," She looked him dead in the eye and glared. "Don't you ever think about hurting… her. You can turn down me and every other girl, but Naru doesn't need this. So if this is just some sort of game, then forfeit and lose." Jade broke away from onyx as Sakura continued to descend the stairs.

Kiba stepped down a step and glared. "And I'll kick your ass!" He shouted before running off after the pinkette.

Sasuke stood in the same spot dumbfounded for a second before slowly walking up the stairs to Kakashi's office. He needed to talk to the older man.

* * *

The soles of bare feet slapped noisily on the dampened hard wood. Naruto grinned happily as he sped down the long hallway with a mop in his hand. He skidded to a stop with a little slip before steadying himself. "Shit…" He whispered as he threw his hands out for balance. "That was close."

"What are you doing?"

Naruto jumped in surprise. His foot sped out under him causing the blonde to fall. He closed his eyes tightly waiting to make contact with the hard surface, but after a few seconds of non-impact he opened one clear blue eye. Itachi stood against him. His body was pressed tightly against the older Uchiha's nude chest. He looked into his onyx black eyes and visibly shivered. He fought down a blush that slowly began to creep on his face as the memory form yesterday flashed through his mind.

Itachi noticed this reaction and smirked at the embarrassed blonde. "What are you thinking about, Naru?" He asked using the cute pet name he was starting to get used to.

He pushed away from the older male. "N-nothing." He muttered as he hastily walked over to the mop. "I'm cleaning." The blush forced its way on his cheeks. He abruptly turned away from the man.

A knowing smirk passed over the Uchiha's face. He walked over to the skittish blonde and gently brushed his long blonde hair away to reveal a tanned, untouched, neck. Itachi weaved his arm around the blonde's waist and pulled him against him. Naruto let out a small yelp at the firm grip placed against his stomach. Itachi placed a small kiss at the crook of his neck. Naruto bit his bottom lip and tried to pull away. "Itachi, stop." He cried with a heavy breath.

"I think you are starting to warm up to me, Naru." He whispered in his ear before nibbling the small amount of flesh.

Naruto pushed back a moan at the feeling. He closed his eyes tightly and struggled against Itachi's strong grip. "L-let go!" He stuttered as his chest began to tighten. What was this feeling? Naruto asked himself. He pinched his legs shut as Itachi's warm, wet tongue trailed across his neck to his shoulder before he nipped a sensitive area on the blonde. "I said let go!" He yelled before elbowing Itachi in the ribs.

The shock of pain that shot through Itachi's side made him release his hold on the blonde. He watched Naruto shuffle away and grab the mop; holding it up threateningly. The wet sponge dripped water to the floor. "Now you stay back." He threatened as he forced a threatening glare on his pure red face.

Itachi smirked. "You like it. I felt you squirming against me. Don't deny it, Naru."

"I will deny it!" He blushed more, "Because I don't want it to happen!" He confessed.

"But, it would be so much fun." Itachi repositioned himself into a standing position as he gently massaged the sore area on his torso.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't love you!"

The smirk on Itachi's face was immediately washed away by this confession. "Love?" He questioned quietly. Honestly, Itachi wasn't even sure what love felt like. He's only experienced lust, impure, ravenous lust. He looked at the blushing blonde and a pang echoed through the corridors of his heart. He forced a smirk back on his perfect face. "I could make you love me."

"I doubt it." The blonde hissed violently. He refused to acknowledge the strange bubble of excitement dancing around in his stomach.

"Let me take you on a date."

Naruto stepped back. "I don't think that's a good idea." He said quietly.

Itachi stepped closer to a blonde. "It wasn't a question. I AM taking you on a date." He restated his eyes dancing with mischief.

* * *

"Why won't you tell me!?" Sasuke yelled at his guardian as Kakashi leaned back in his chair with his feet up on the desk. His fingers slowly folded a piece of paper in his lap.

"Why should I tell you anything about Naruko Namikaze?" Kakashi said with a big yawn as he tossed the paper airplane he had just created toward the furious brunette.

Sasuke slapped it away and it crashed to the floor crinkling its once pointy tip. "What's the big secret?"

Kakashi stood with a sigh. "Sasuke, why don't you just go spend time with her, and learn about Naruko yourself?"

He gritted his teeth. "I can't."

"And why is that?"

"I forced myself on her." He muttered looking away from the older man. A smirk molded its way on Kakashi's lips.

"You kissed her." He stated plainly. "Like that is a big deal."

"Twice. Both times against her will."

Kakashi shrugged. "Itachi's been trying to get her to sleep with him since she first arrived, and she still went to a movie with him."

Sasuke slammed his firsts against the silver-haired man's desk. "What!?" He shouted.

"Sasuke, just talk to her. She's a very interesting girl… to say the least." He walked over to his decapitated plane. "Poor thing." He leaned down and scooped it up. "It was a work of marvelous engineering."

"You folded a goddamn piece of paper." The brunette hissed. "Why won't you just tell me?"

"That would be cheating."

"Cheating?"

Kakashi smirked. "Believe it or not, your brother has been going after this woman blind. He doesn't know a thing about her, but he's not giving up his pursuit. Maybe you should learn from his example."

Fingernails violently dug into the maple desk. "I am not my brother."

"No, you are not." An intense emotion passed through Kakashi's mix matched eyes. "Because you will win." The phone on his desk began to ring incessantly. His black and red eyes flashed toward the ring. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He walked to the other side of his desk and sat down with his hand hovering over the phone.

Sasuke stomped his way out of the office and slammed the door behind himself.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "What a temper." He looked at the caller id and smiled to himself. With a single swoop he plucked the phone from the receiver and placed it against his ear. "If you keep calling me, I'm going to get the wrong idea." His sultry voice cooed into the plastic phone.

"Kakashi, you idiot, where is my grandson!?" A gruff voice yelled from the receiver.

A soft chuckle escaped his thin lips. "Now, now Jiraya, you need to calm down before you give yourself a heart attack."

"You bast-"

"He's fine. Naruto is just having a little adventure." Kakashi said with a grin.

* * *

Sasuke sat under the Gazebo with his hands folded with his elbows leaning against his knees. He buried his head into his first. _"…if this is just some sort of game, then forfeit and lose." _Sasuke growled at the memory. _"…you will win." _

"Goddammit!" He shouted to himself.

"Itachi, I don't want to go!" Sasuke perked his head up and ran to the side of the Gazebo. Itachi was dragging the blonde along the cobblestone path to his car. He had a bag thrown over his shoulder with a triumphant smirk on his face. A look of nervousness clouded Naruto's beautiful face as he pulled against Itachi's grasp.

Sasuke gripped the wooden rail of the Gazebo as he watched Itachi, yet again, drag his blonde away. His blonde? Dammit. Sasuke growled. "Itachi!" He shouted, not sure what he was going to say exactly. His brother turned towards him with a frown, and Naruto looked at him with surprise. An uncomfortable flutter sat in the pit of his stomach as his eyes traveled from the blonde to his older brother. "I'm coming with you."

Anger burned on Itachi's face. "You are not."

Naruto sighed in relief next to the older man as Sasuke ran up to the two of them. When he looked up again, Sasuke was staring at him. The blonde quickly turned away with a blush.

"Yes. I am."

Itachi grumbled something inaudible before throwing the blonde into the backseat. "You fucking bastard!" He screamed at the elder Uchiha as he climbed into the front. Sasuke sat himself in the passenger seat with a victorious smirk.

Naruto slumped against the seat with a large pout. His loose blonde hair hung down his body as he extended his legs out on the open seat next to him. Naruto had slipped on a comfortable blue capped sleeved t-shirt and pair of girly white shorts. His tan legs were smooth and sleek, thanks to Sakura's waxing technique. He shuddered as an imaginary throb of pain ran across his legs. It was horrific. He sighed and looked up at the silent brothers. After another moment, Naruto leaned forward and pressed his chin against the center console. "So," He said slowly. "Where are we going?"

Sasuke's head snapped back at him in surprise. Itachi simply chuckled and repositioned his hands on the wheel. "Naru gets over things quickly. It's one of her more charming attributes." His smug tone was directly aimed at his brother. Sasuke just glared at Itachi.

"And how would you know?" He snapped.

"Because, dear brother, I spend A LOT of time with our little blonde." His eyes danced with humor as he watched his little brother catch fire. The younger Uchiha was angry, livid, even. He had never seen Sasuke act this way before.

"Neither of you have answered my question!?" The little blonde yelled in his addicting voice. They both turned to look at him for a second. Itachi turned his head back to the road while his brother gave him a questioning glance.

"We are going bathing suit shopping." Itachi replied with a grin.

Naruto sat straight up in his seat. "Fuck no!"

"How do you expect to go to a water park with no bathing suit?" Itachi persuaded gently.

Sasuke scoffed. "She's not that st-"

"A water park!?" Naruto gushed happily, his eyes twinkling. "We are going to a water park!?" He squealed to himself. "Oh my god, I haven't been on a water slide in forever! I'm so excited!"

Sasuke gaped at the blonde and looked to his brother. "See?" A tightening in his chest made Sasuke turn towards the window as he continued to listen to the excited blonde talk about rides and cotton candy.

"We could get some ice cream too!" He gushed. A thought passed through the blonde's mind, "But I get to choose my bathing suit! That is my one condition!"

Itachi shook his head. "Team effort; we all have to agree."

Naruto grinned happily. "That sounds fair!" He squirmed in his seat. "I can't wait!"

* * *

"You cannot be serious?" Naruto looked at the collection of strings. His eye twitched as Itachi handed the, the, whatever the hell it was to Naruto. "This is not a bathing suit. It's a ball of floss." He threw the magenta colored string at the older Uchiha and stomped in the opposite direction.

Sasuke stood next to his brother and shook his head in disbelief as a smirk lit up his handsome face. "Apparently you don't know her as well as you think."

They both turned toward the blonde who happily chatted with a sales lady. They couldn't hear what he was saying, but by his hand motions he was asking her for help. Without warning Naruto grabbed his breasts and squeezed gently. Sasuke blushed and quickly looked away while Itachi laughed. "Awe, isn't that cute. My little brother is embarrassed that the woman he likes is touching herself. Careful now little brother, wouldn't want to get a hard on in the middle of a woman's bathing suit store." Itachi joked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Itachi!" He hissed. "I don't even like her."

Itachi frowned. "Then why are you even here?"

Sasuke looked back at the blonde with a frown. His lips starting to tingle with some unknown sensation. "I don't know."

Naruto looked at the older woman with a nervous smile. "So, basically just something to cover the 'goods' if you know what I mean."

The saleslady gave a polite chuckle. "If you'll just follow me I can bring you to a changing room, and we can try some on."

"Um, by we-"

She smiled. "You will go into the changing room and try them on, while I drape new ones over the door." Naruto sighed in relief and followed her to a room. "For such a gorgeous woman, you sure are shy."

He laughed nervously. "It's just how I was brought up."

She opened a dressing room and ushered her inside. "I'll bring a couple for you to try on."

Naruto sighed once again when the door clicked shut. He leaned down and quickly tossed his long blonde hair into a messy bun before tearing of his shirt. His fingers fumbled with the small silver button resting on his lower abdomen. After, he slid the shorts down around his ankles.

Itachi watched Naruto's feet shuffle from under the door. A wide smirk spread across his face as he saw the blonde's shorts fall to the ground. "Naruko is getting undressed." He sang to his brother who scoffed in return. However, Itachi didn't miss the subtle pink tint on Sasuke's pale cheeks. Itachi looked back under the door. "Ooop! There goes the underwear!"

"Itachi shut up!" Sasuke snapped.

The blonde stared at himself in the mirror. A frown stretched across his lips as he studied his body. "Aren't gay guys supposed to have rockin' bodies?" He looked at his feminine physique and groaned. "Crunches, and Push-ups after this summer. All I'm going to do is crunches and push-ups." He looked at his manhood and groaned even more. "I don't know how to be gay, Sakura!" He cried to his best friend despite the fact that he knew she couldn't hear him.

A loud clang made the blonde jump. "Here you are, dear." The sales woman said politely. Three different bathing suits hung on the door, taunting him. He fingered the fabric of each one and let out a small intake of breath. "What am I going to do?" He pulled the white suit down and studied the awful ruffling of the fabric. He held it up to his nude body and immediately shook his head. "No." The next one was a dark purple color. He never liked purple. It never really looked that great on him. With a sigh he pulled the plain straight one-piece on and groaned in displeasure when he realized the clearly evident bulge of his penis. "Girls! They can't fucking wear shorts to swim. No. Too difficult. Doesn't show enough skin. Why wouldn't they want to flaunt their vaginas and tits!? God!" He tore the bathing suit off while cursing the female race and flung the suit back on the rod. "Not this one." He called out as he hung it over the side.

"Alright, dear." The lady said softly. "The last one is a little different from the style you asked for, but I thought it would look very nice on you."

Naruto looked at the two-piece and groaned. It was a beautiful pastel baby pink and was light enough, but Naruto was terrified of being to under clothed around Itachi. He bit his bottom lip and held his breath. "Might as well." He said finally before taking it off the hanger. The bottom was a cute mid-thigh length skirt that had two small pleats running down the front. On each hipbone there was a small white button that had a lighter pink ribbon strung around the waist. He slipped off the bra, making sure he had placed the silicone bags on the bench carefully so they wouldn't fall. After pulling on the top he placed the silicone cups in each side and shaped them so they looked even. The top was the same shade of pink and covered one third of the blonde's belly. There were two thick ribbon straps to hold up his fake breasts. A trail of white buttons trailed down from his cleavage to the bottom of his bust. He looked at his stomach and groaned.

"Open the door." Itachi commanded.

Naruto's head snapped toward the voice. "Over my dead body!"

"We are going to see you sooner or later, whether it is in a bathing suit… or naked." He finished. The blonde blushed before walking towards the changing room door. He took a big breath and pulled the door open with his eyes shut tightly. Nobody made a noise. Gently, he opened one of his eyes and saw the two Uchiha's staring at him in shock.

"Oh god! It's bad isn't it." Naruto whined before throwing himself back into the dressing room.

Itachi stared at the Naruto, his eyes wide from shock. He looked remarkable, beautiful. He licked his dry lips before looking at his brother who was blushing horribly. The older Uchiha rolled his eyes, "You really need to get laid, Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I've had sex."

Itachi smirked. "Yet you are still a prude."

The younger brother growled.

Itachi walked over to the door. "Naru, open up. You look fine."

"Yeah right. You guys looked shocked to death." Naruto mumbled through his hands.

The smirk on Itachi's lips widened. "Only because you look incredibly fuckable."

Sasuke smacked his forehead at his brother's comment. The door swung open to reveal a blushing blonde. The younger Uchiha was sure Itachi was going to get smacked, punched, or kicked in the balls, if not all. But Naruto just stared at him with a serious expression plastered across his soft face. "You mean that?"

"Really?" Sasuke interrupted the two before another word was spoken. "You flinch every time he tries to touch you, but once he calls you 'fuckable' it's okay?"

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

Jealousy flared in the younger Uchiha's chest. "Why don't you guys just go fuck then!?" He screamed before storming out.

Itachi smirked at his brother's possessive behavior. He gently brushed his fingers over the blonde's bare arm. "Sasuke seems grumpy, but _we_ can still go to the water park." He whispered seductively.

Naruto pulled his arm away from Itachi before running after the infuriated brunette. "Sasuke!?" He called after him. He ran out the store doors, ignoring the loud alarm that blared, and looked each direction before spotting his fleeting figure. "Sasuke!" He called out again as he chased after the older male. Naruto chased after Sasuke for at least ten minutes before he saw the man turn into an alleyway.

Naruto slowed down and tried to steady his breathing as he turned into the alleyway after him. "Sasuke," he said softly, "you are really fast." A bright grin spread across the blonde's face as he looked at the panting man.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

Naruto took a deep breath as his lungs began to regulate breathing. "I want to know what that was about." He said plainly.

Sasuke scoffed. "What does it matter?"

Naruto glared at the raven. "Why did you flip out like that?"

"Leave me alone." Sasuke leaned back against the jagged brick and stared at the bright blue sky.

Naruto winced as he stepped on a jagged rock with his bare feet. But, he pushed aside the pain as he got closer to Sasuke. "Why are you so angry?"

Sasuke looked into his determined blue eyes, and for some reason he couldn't look away. "I-" They were so beautiful, everything about Naruto was beautiful. The color of his caramel skin, the way his hair reminded Sasuke of the sun, even the scars on his cheeks were remarkable to the raven. His fingers itched to bury themselves in his long blonde hair. "Naruko…" He said in a whisper.

"What?"

Sasuke gripped the rough surface of the brick building behind him. "You should go before I do something stupid again."

Naruto waited for a few second. He blinked a couple times in confusion. "What are you talking abo-"

Sasuke stood and walked closer to him. "I warned you."

He took a single step back. "Sasu- hmph"

Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's neck and pulled him against his body. The blonde tightly gripped onto Sasuke's shirt in surprise. His lips moved against the blonde's in need. But what did he need exactly? The fluttering sensation Naruto was used to feeling at this point returned his stomach and flipped when Sasuke placed his other hand on the small of his back and pulled the blonde even closer to him. Sasuke broke away from the kiss and immediately began trailing forceful kisses down Naruto's slender neck. "S-sasuke." Naruto moaned lightly. Excitement stabbed at the raven's stomach as he continued going lower. He was just hovering above the blonde's breasts when Naruto squealed in fear before pushing away from Sasuke and stumbling to the dirty ground.

The younger Uchiha looked at Naruto with lust glowing in his onyx eyes. Naruto looked down to see an evident bulge protruding from the raven's pants. The blonde clenched his legs shut in order to shield his manhood, afraid that he might be in the same predicament. "I-I'm sorry." Naruto stuttered toward the ravenous Uchiha. "I don't…" He sighed. "I don't know how to do this?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde confused. "This?"

After making sure he didn't have a hard-on he stood up and brushed his bottom off. "Yes, this." He motioned between the two of them. "You were the first person I ever kissed…" He blushed. "And then Sakura, then Itachi, back to you, Sakura, and now… you again."

Sasuke shook his head with a sigh. He closed his eyes in thought. When did Naruko kiss Sakura!? He thought to himself. "I'm glad you have that all figured out."

Naruto sighed. "You don't know me, Sasuke." His blue eyes turned serious. "You have no idea who I am, or what I do. You don't know what I like, and what I don't. You just don't know me…"

Sasuke looked at her in confusion. "Okay…"

"So stop acting like you like me!" A bubble of confusion burst in the blonde's chest. "You can't like someone you don't know. This," He said motioning to himself, "Isn't even me? You have never SEEN the real me." What am I doing? Naruto asked himself silently. "And you probably never will… so stop this charade and leave me alone." He turned on heel and walked out of the alley.

There was a soft pull on Naruto's wrist as he left the alley. Itachi stood beside him holding onto him firmly. A sad look passed across those familiar onyx eyes. He handed the blonde a bag full of his clothes. Naruto blushed as he realized he was still wearing the pink bathing suit. "I'll take you home." Naruto nodded. "Sasuke… let's go."

The trio walked back to the car silently; the ride back was just as quiet. As they pulled into the drive-way Naruto's eyes shot to a red Ferrari. "Shit…" Naruto muttered quietly.

Itachi heard his quiet curse and looked back as he parked. "Are you alright?"

Naruto immediately darted out of the car and ran to the house. Fear beat at his rib cage as he approached the doors. It can't be, Naruto thought to himself as he bit his lip. I'm going to get smacked! He cried to himself. He was quickly followed by the two Uchiha's. "Naruko?" Sasuke called out in confusion. The blonde pushed open the door and blanched when he came face to face with a stern expression on an older gentleman's wrinkled face.

"Fuck…" Naruto cursed. "Grandpa…"

Itachi and Sasuke froze behind the blonde and stared at the older man with long white hair that hung down to the small of his back. His eyes were hard as he glared at Naruto with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Grandpa?" The Uchiha's said in unison.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Oh my god. I told my grandfather. My perverted grandfather that I liked guys. What the hell is he going to think? Oh, Sakura what are you doing? Sakura? What? Why didn't you tell me!? My life is… beyond difficult. Sigh.


	9. Grandfather, Confusion, and Love

**Dresses, Wigs, and Silicone**

**Summary:** After seeing an ad posted in the newspaper Naruto's best friends Kiba and Sakura decide to play dress up in order to get Naruto a job at the Uchiha mansion as a maid. So, they turn the adorable blonde boy into a sexy blonde bombshell. After getting hired Naruto must remain a woman for the summer while trying to keep it a secret. Will he be able to with everything going on?

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: **SasukeXNaruto, ItachiXNaruto, KakashiXSakura, KibaXHinata, and others.

**A/N: Another Friday. **** Yippee. Hope you guys are excited for the next chapter. Warning: Major plot twist. :P If you had actually paid attention in my story it will have made sense. If not. Re-read and pick up all the subtle hints I so gracefully sprinkled throughout my work. :D Anyway, thank you too all my reviewers! You are beyond amazing, and I love you all. Bad news though, I'm going on vacation for a week! EEEP. That means I won't get to update Monday. :/ I is sorry. **** Love me anyway? **

**Read and Review! It gives me inspiration to keep going! :D**

**XOXO**

* * *

"Grandpa!?" Blue eyes clashed against his grandfather's dark brown. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The older man gritted his teeth and forced a grin on his angry face as he took a hand and slammed up against the blonde's head. He gripped his fake blonde locks and pushed Naruto's head down forcefully. Naruto pushed back against the pressure. "What the fuck, kid? Where is my respect!?"

Naruto grinned. "You don't deserve respect old man." His small tan hands dug at Jiraya's strong grip as he tried to pry the large hand from his head.

"Do you know how worried I was!? You could have at least called?"

"It hasn't even been a whole week, you old fart."

He scoffed and let go of the blonde and watched him fall to the floor. "And what the hell are you wearing?" He studied Naruto in his pastel pink bathing suit and raised a single eyebrow in confusion. "You going fruity on me, kid?"

Kakashi stepped up beside the man and put a firm hand on the taller gentleman's broad shoulder. "_Naruko,_" He stated emphasizing the name, "had a little outing with the boys."

"Naruko?" His grandfather questioned looked at the silver-haired male. Sakura came rushing down the stairs after hearing the commotion.

"Jiraya!" Sakura called from the bottom step.

The man turned and a lecherous smile lit up his face as the pinkette came bounding across the room to him, her breasts bouncing tauntingly in her maid's outfit. "Well, well, hello Sakura. You look very sexy today." Sakura rolled her eyes and smirked at the old man; she was used to his perverted comments, and honestly she was getting tired of breaking his nose for it. "Almost as good as my grands-" Sakura's ears perk and she forcefully stomped on Jiraya's foot just as Kakashi tightly squeezed his shoulder. "Goddamnit!" He cursed in pain.

Sakura passed the man and walked up to Naruto eyeing the bathing suit. Her eyes widened as Naruto grinned at her with a shrug. "That is really cute, Naru." The blonde looked down at himself.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you are totally sexy." She smiled at him. He rubbed the back of his blonde head nervously as he laughed. Itachi and Sasuke stood in the background as Kakashi instructed the older man to sit in a chair as he rubbed his foot in pain.

Jiraya looked at the boy. "Naru-"

"-Ko!" Kakashi and Sakura shouted in unison.

His grandfather sighed and looked toward Kakashi. "Can I talk to _Naruko_ somewhere private, please?"

Itachi studied the man as he stood up and limped on his aching foot. "Excuse me, sir." He called out politely. "I've seen you before, haven't I?" He asked professionally.

Jiraya turned toward the older Uchiha and put on a serious face. "Yes, I believe we have met on numerous occasions. You work for Sharingan Corporations, correct?"

Itachi smirked. "My brother and I will eventually become the co-owners of the company. And you, what company do you work for again?"

Jiraya stayed silent for a moment before continuing "I have been running Uzumaki Incorporations since my sons passing a few years back." He stated coolly.

Itachi's smirk widened as he looked from the older man to Naruto was brushing himself off. He gave a soft chuckle and looked away. "Interesting." Itachi said thoughtfully. Sasuke looked at his brother in confusion. Kakashi looked over at the older Uchiha with a smile.

"Grandpa. Let's just go." Naruto pushed with a hiss. "Before you do something stupid, like try and hit on Sakura again."

"I don't know, with the way you're dressed, I might just hit on you."

Naruto sighed as he ascended the stairs. "That is so disgusting."

Sasuke watched the blonde bounce up the stairs. His light pink skirt fluttered up with each step revealing the thin fabric covering his round, tan ass. Sasuke scoffed and looked away with a blush. Itachi continued to watch the blonde with a large smirk. "Very interesting."

"What the hell is interesting, Itachi?" Sasuke asked getting annoyed with his brother's repetitive nature.

"I do believe I just discovered something about our cute blonde."

"What?"

Itachi 'tsked' at his younger brother. "Why would I tell you and give you a chance, little brother? Right now… I have the advantage." Itachi began to walk away.

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke with a small frown on his face. Sakura followed his gaze. She turned back and sighed. "If they hurt him, I'll kill you." She whispered to her employer.

Kakashi turned toward the pinkette in surprise at her words. His face became incredibly serious as he looked at her. "I don't want him to get hurt."

"Then what do you want out of this, Kakashi?" Her jade eyes were hard as she looked into his. Kakashi felt his heart race in anticipation as she unconsciously challenged him.

He smirked. "I just want little Naru to be happy."

"This isn't going to make him, happy." She sighed. "He's just going to get more confused."

Kakashi placed his hand on his chin in thought. "Jiraya was a surprise, I must admit."

Sakura glared. "What happens if Jiraya tells everybody?"

Kakashi looked at the pinkette. "He won't."

"And if he does?"

"Then we are out an applicant. Sasuke isn't ready."

"Not ready for what?" They couple turned to look at the younger raven glaring at them.

"What?" Kakashi asked feigning innocence. Sakura nodded her head in farewell before climbing up the stairs.

Sasuke glared at his guardian. "I'm not ready for what?"

"To learn how to crotchet; Sakura is a whiz, and I decided it would be nice for you to learn."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Kakashi. Keep secrets. See if I care." He snapped as he walked to his room.

* * *

Once the door clicked shut Naruto snapped his head toward his grandfather with his teeth clenched shut. "What are you doing here!?" He whined.

Jiraya rolled his eyes as he fingered a crumpled paper airplane sitting on Kakashi's messy desk. "Why are you dressed like a woman; A sexy ass woman, but a woman!?" Jiraya snapped back.

A sigh escaped his pouty pink lips. "Sakura made me."

"That girl practically leads you around on a leash."

"I loved her." Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms over his silicone cups.

That perked Jiraya's attention. "Loved?" He questioned. The blonde usually doted on the beautiful pinkette, he would do anything for her. It was somewhat cute, he reminded the man of a little puppy. "What do you mean you loved her?"

"Well, I thought I did." He said with a shake of his head.

"You thought?"

"I'm not in love with her, Grandpa! That's that."

Jiraya sighed. "Fine, kid. Whatever, that still doesn't explain why you are working for the enemy."

Naruto's blue eyes were rolled once again. "You make it sound like this is war."

"This is war!" Jiraya shouted. "Sort of."

Naruto smirked. "You're silly. Look, gramps, I'm just making money. It's only for the summer and then I'm done with this."

"That's the thing, Naruto, you don't need money. Why are you working here?"

Tan fingers toyed with the short hem of the bathing suit he was clad in. He studied the simple sewing pattern and sighed. "I want to do things on my own." He stated simply.

"You are a millionaire."

"Only because my parents died."

Jiraya placed a firm hand on the blonde's shoulder. "They left it for you so you wouldn't have to worry."

A sad smile stretched across his soft lips. "I still worry. I worry that I won't make them proud. That who I am right now is a mistake, and they would hate me if they could see." He grabbed a fistful of fabric and clenched it tightly in his fists.

"They loved you Naruto. They loved you more than you could ever know. So, no, they will never be disappointed in you."

"Even if they knew I was gay." Naruto looked up at his grandfather with tears in his big blue eyes.

Jiraya pulled his hands back for a second and looked at his grandson. "You are serious?" He asked lightly. All he received in return was a solid nod. Jiraya smiled and placed a gentle hand on Naruto's head. "Your parents would have given you the biggest hug imaginable, with a smile as big as the world, and then they would place a quick kiss on your forehead, and tell you that they loved you because you were you. Being gay doesn't change who you are Naruto."

Naruto buried his head into his grandfather's large chest and let a silent tear fall from his big blue eyes. "I don't even know how to be me, grandpa."

The older man laughed and gave the boy a big hug. "You're not doing too bad, kiddo."

Naruto smiled lightly.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his window bench as stared out across the garden as he fondled the stained orange fabric in his hands. _'You can't like someone you don't know. This isn't even me? You have never SEEN the real me.'_ The blonde's words raced through his head. He growled and gripped the fabric tighter. "I don't like her!" He growled to himself. "I just… can't stop kissing her." He groaned again and pulled at his hair. _'Good morning sleepy head.' _Her clear blue eyes were just staring at me, Sasuke thought as he gripped his head tightly, how could anyone seem so beautiful? Naruto plagued the young raven. No matter what he did he couldn't get her out of his mind.

He chucked the fabric across the room and watched the tail of it flap furiously against the wind. "What the fuck?" He said to himself quietly as he leaned against the wall.

There was a quiet tapping at the door. His ears perked and he sat up straight as Naruto flashed through his mind once more. "Who is it?"

"Little brother~!" Itachi sang from the outside of the door.

"Go away Itachi!" Sasuke snapped as he leaned against the wall once again.

"But, Naru is with me." He sang once again.

Sasuke jumped off the bench and ran to the door before pulling it open. The hopeful look on his face quickly faded when he saw his brother leaning against the frame. "Fooled you." He said with a smirk.

Sasuke groaned and walked into his room; Itachi followed. "What do you want?"

Itachi plopped on his brother's bed and stared at the crimson canopy above him. "Do you really like Naruko?"

"What does it matter to you?" He hissed in return.

Itachi looked toward his brother with a serious look on his face. "It was a serious question."

Sasuke lowered his guard as he gazed at his brother. His shoulders slumped as he fell against the wall once more. "I don't know, Itachi. I'm confused."

"About what?"

"Why she is the only person I can think about?"

Itachi smirked. "That was all I needed to know." He stood and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, Itachi!?" Sasuke asked confused.

The older Uchiha turned toward his brother. "Believe it or not, Sasuke, I like her too. And I'm not going to back down. This is no longer a game."

Sasuke watched his brother leave in confusion, but the door clicked shut and Sasuke was left to his thoughts once more.

* * *

Naruto silently swung on the tree swing in the garden as the sun began to set. The soft pinks and purples swirled in the glowing orange sky painting the clouds a dark gray. The very top of the sun was visible over the distant horizon. Naruto pushed himself with on bare foot as he rocked. His long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Thankfully, he changed out of the bathing suit and was now wearing a plain white tank top and orange bed time shorts.

"Naruto?" A soft voice behind him asked. The blonde turned toward the voice and saw Sakura looking at him with a small smile. "How'd it go?"

The blonde boy grinned. "Well, I told gramps I was gay."

She smiled lightly. "And?"

"He hugged me and said it was fine, pretty much." He replied with a shrug. He swirled his big toe in the soft dirt underneath the swing as he pushed off. The cool sand texture tickled the bottom of his foot.

"That's good, right?"

"I guess."

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, you have been a grump for the past couple of days, and I'm getting sick of it."

Naruto blinked at his friend. "Sakura, I-"

She tossed up her palm and glared at him with her other hand against her hip. "You are gay, Naruto. That doesn't mean you're dying."

"Debatable." He grumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen." Naruto chuckled. Sakura sat down beside him with her legs crossed. She looked up at the sad blonde and smiled. "Naruto, stop this."

"Stop what? I feel… strange. I don't know how to live my life."

She smacked his calf. "The only reason you are having this much trouble with everything is because you won't accept it!"

"Accept what, Sakura!?"

"The fact that you're gay."

Naruto sighed. "How am I supposed to accept it?"

"The real question is why aren't you accepting it, everybody else has." She somewhat shouted. There was a tint of pain in her jade colored eyes.

A small smile spread across his lips. "I'm afraid, Sakura."

"Afraid of what?"

"Getting my heart broken."

Sakura shook her head with a small smile. "That can happen even if you're straight."

Naruto turned his gaze toward Sakura. "I know."

Sakura stood up and moved in front of the blonde. She placed one hand on each of his thighs and looked deep into his eyes. The beautiful blue met jade green. "Naruto, you are the best guy I know, and you will make some guy very happy one day." Naruto flinched a little at the comment. "The reason I never dated you, never made a move toward you, wasn't because I didn't like you, or didn't find you attractive. It was because I knew from the moment we got into middle school that you were gay."

"But Sakur-" She placed one thin finger against his soft lips.

"Naruto, you were my first love. First loves don't last. So, I just let you go. It's time that you let me go and live your life. You can finally be who you are meant to be."

Naruto's eyes widened at her confession. "I was-You loved-Why didn't you ever…?"

Sakura smiled. "I think the Uchiha brothers like you."

A bright red blush quickly spread across the bridge of Naruto's nose. "No, they like Naruko. I'm not Naruko, Sakura, obviously."

Sakura smirked at how fast his mind switched to that topic. "No, stupid, they like YOU. You are Naruko, and Naruto. Because whatever name or gender you go by you will always be you."

"Aren't you philosophical?" He mumbled sarcastically.

She caressed Naruto's cheek. "Shut up, stupid." Naruto froze when he felt Sakura's soft lips grazing against his own. The blonde's heart beat quickened. When she pulled back Naruto's cheeks were painted bright red.

"Sakura, I thought-"

She flicked his forehead with a wink. "One for the road." The pinkette sauntered off leaving Naruto in the garden by himself.

* * *

Sasuke fumed as he watched the pinkette lean down and kiss the blonde. His nails dug deeply into the palm of his hand as his heart ached with jealousy. The length of his body felt warm as if lava was free-flowing through his veins and nerves. Every inch felt like jelly. Sakura opened the sliding glass door and stepped inside. She gave Sasuke a quick look and then began to walk away. "Seems kind of ironic, doesn't it?" Sasuke spat out, venom dripped off every word.

"What's that, Sasuke?"

He turned to face her. "You go off on me about how you don't want me to hurt her, but there you are kissing her. She loves you! Don't you think leading her on with eventually break her heart!?"

Sakura took in his reaction as she stood there with a blank look on her face.

"You sicken me. How could you toy with somebodies emotions like that?"

Sakura tilted her head a little letting her pink hair fall over her pale shoulder. "You like her."

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Sasuke snapped violently as he grinded his teeth together.

"Because it's true." Sakura stated. "You just can't admit it too yourself." She chuckled. "Seems to be a big problem now a days."

Sasuke glared. "You should leave."

She didn't fight him; she turned on heel and walked down the empty hallway as emptiness began to expand throughout her body. As she walked she could feel her whole body growing numb as little pinpricks of emotion danced along her ivory skin. Her eyes grew blurry as she made her way to a door. She lifted her hands and knocked on the wooden portal. They were subtle, silent knocks, but he still heard.

Kakashi opened the door and took in the girls defeated appearance. "Sakura?" He questioned lightly. "Are you okay?"

"I did it." She said lightly. "I finally let Naruto go." Her heart ached as Kakashi gently ushered her in. Silent sobs broke through her walls as she crumbled to the floor. Tears ran down her pink cheeks in waterfalls as she clenched the carpet beneath her fingers.

Kakashi kneeled down and soothingly rubbed her smooth back. "It hurts, doesn't it?" She nodded in reply. "It always hurts when you let the one you love go." He pulled her into a gentle embrace and stroked her soft hair. A cry of pain escaped Sakura's chest as she buried her face in Kakashi's chest.

"I love him, Kakashi."

"I know." He buried his nose in her hair and stared at the door. "I know, sweetheart."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **The weekend is here, which means another day off for me. Not that I've been working much anyway. Stupid Uchiha's. Sigh, I just want to get away from the house for a moment. Sasuke, where are we going? For some reason… you are really good at making me feel better.


	10. Tickles, Truths, and Friends

**Dresses, Wigs, and Silicone**

**Summary:** After seeing an ad posted in the newspaper Naruto's best friends Kiba and Sakura decide to play dress up in order to get Naruto a job at the Uchiha mansion as a maid. So, they turn the adorable blonde boy into a sexy blonde bombshell. After getting hired Naruto must remain a woman for the summer while trying to keep it a secret. Will he be able to with everything going on?

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: **SasukeXNaruto, ItachiXNaruto, KakashiXSakura, KibaXHinata, and others.

**A/N: Got back early peeps! My vacation was fun, but got interrupted by rain. Bastard droplets. Anyway. Enjoy Chapter Ten. Depending on how the weekend goes you might have to wait a little longer for Chapter Eleven. My inspiration meter ran dry. Review to help motivate me! :D Love you guys. **

**(By the way, three people told me they were my #1 fan, I feel a hunger games scenario occurring, the winner gets my love. :P) **

**Read and Review**

**XOXO**

* * *

"Dude, isn't she beautiful?" Kiba fawned over the blue haired beauty across the garden. Naruto sat against the trunk of a large tree the three were using for shade. His long blonde wig was braided in two tails and hung down the front of his body contouring to the fake mounds on his chest. The thin white tank top he wore hugged his girlish curves. He was wearing a cute pair of striped shorts that ended mid-thigh. His smooth bare legs ran across the prickly grass underneath them. Sakura held Naruto's feet snuggly in her hands as she silently painted the blonde's toenails clear.

Naruto looked to where Kiba was looking and nodded in agreement. "I mean, yeah, I guess. I'm gay, so apparently I can't judge."

Sakura pinched the skin between his big toe and second toe. "That's not how it goes, Naruto. You are allowed to say if a woman is hot or not. It's just like women judging other women." The pinkette said with a shrug. Sakura's tight black t-shirt slowly rode up her back revealing her creamy white skin. The tight pair of light pink shorts she was wearing complemented her body. She swung her legs in the air as she lounged on her stomach.

"Can I comment on how hot you are?" He said with a wink. She rolled her eyes.

"Guys, come on, you have to help me with her!"

Sakura laughed. "Why is this a big deal to you?"

"I think I'm in love." He sighed romantically as he flung an arm over his forehead and fell to the grass. Dandelions flew up around him in a gust and danced away in the wind.

The blonde began slowly plucking up blades of grass. "How about you go talk to her?"

Sakura nodded. "Good advice, Naruto."

The blonde grinned. "See, I'd make a good straight guy!"

Laughter wiped the grin off his tanned face. Sakura placed a soft hand on his smooth leg. "Honey, I think you were born gay."

He growled in response. "Seriously! How the hell did you know I was gay before I did!?"

The two simply shrugged in response. "What do you think I should say?" Kiba asked changing the subject.

"You guys fucking suck."

Sakura rolled over and looked at light swirling in between the leaves of the large tree. "Hmm, you should just tell her how pretty she is. Girls love that kind of thing."

"You could just tell me."

Kiba thought on the pinkette's advice. "Isn't that kind of stalkerish?"

Sakura bolted up. "No! It's romantic."

"Why are you ignoring me?"

The brunette looked across the field to the shy girl. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt and a pair of light denim capris. She laughed politely at the platinum blonde girl by her side. "She _is _beautiful."

"Dude!"

"She really is." Sakura sighed. "I wish I was a lesbian."

"Sakura!?"

Kiba nodded. "Girls rock."

Naruto stood in a huff. "Fuck both of you!" He screamed before stomping away.

Sakura watched as the blonde stormed off. "There he goes…" She whispered to herself.

Kiba flopped over the pinkette's lap. "He's a party pooper. Keep being awesome and help me with Hinata."

A quiet chuckle broke past the rock in her throat as she pushed the brunette off her lap. "Alright, as long as you get off me!"

Naruto walked across the soft grass and enjoyed the warm sensation that soaked into his bare feet. A soft hum passed through his lips. He closed his bright blue eyes and enjoyed the sweet scent of sunlight as he walked. "It's so sweet." He whispered to himself.

"But, not as sweet as you."

The blonde snapped open his eyes and looked right into a pair of playful obsidian eyes. "Itachi?" He questioned lightly.

"What are you doing, Naru?"

He furrowed his eyes. "Walking around, obviously."

The older Uchiha took a single step closer. "Would you want to do something… else?" He asked reaching for one of the blonde's flawless braids. He lifted one of the braids to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss.

A blonde brow twitched in irritation. He yanked his braid away and sighed. "I'm not sleeping with you, Itachi."

The raven chuckled. "Naru, you think so poorly of me. I thought I earned more respect than that."

"How do you figure?"

Itachi shrugged. "Because I've done an amazing job controlling myself. You don't think so?"

Naruto eyed his newly painted nails. "Depends, how many people have you slept with since I started working here?"

"One."

"One?" The blonde questioned lightly.

"One…"

"The one that I saw?" His blue eyes bore into Itachi's as he gaged his reaction.

"The one and only." He smirked.

"Really?"

A chuckle escaped his throat. "Would you like to be my second?" He asked with a wink.

Naruto giggled and lightly pushed Itachi away. "You wish."

"I'm not denying that." Naruto walked past the older Uchiha who followed behind him. Itachi stuck his hands in his pants pocket as he watched the back of the blonde's head. "You know, we never did go to the water park."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "It kind of turned into a disaster."

A smirk stretched across his lips. "We could still go."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

Naruto spun around and looked into his eyes. "It wouldn't be a good idea." The cold fire burning in his blue eyes made Itachi freeze. His smirk was quickly washed off his face as he studied the blonde's intense gaze.

"I want to kiss you." Itachi stated plainly.

A bright red spread across Naruto's cheeks and he quickly turned his head and began to walk. "T-too bad." He stuttered.

The smirk returned on Itachi's handsome face. "You'll fall in love with me sooner or later, Naru."

"Better try harder, 'Tachi." Naruto sang in response.

* * *

The incessant buzzing of bugs whizzed by the younger Uchiha's ear as he tried to relax at the Gazebo. The cushion on the loveseat hugged his body as he repositioned himself. His arms were folded behind his head as his legs stretched across the furniture. His coal black eyes studied the white wood of the Gazebo ceiling.

"Ahh, the relaxing sound of insects in summer." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the sound of his guardian's voice. Kakashi sauntered up the thick steps and sat in the chair across from Sasuke. "So, how does this make you feel?"

"What do you want, Kakashi?"

"I have some juicy gossip." He said in a whisper. "Wanna hear?"

"Not really."

"Even if it concerns your little blonde bombshell."

Sasuke sighed and rolled to his side. "I don't care about her."

Kakashi humph-ed. "Fine. I'll just go tell Itachi."

Sasuke spun around and glared at the man.

"What? Are you interested now?"

Sasuke growled. "If you tell me, you won't tell Itachi?"

"Yep," Kakashi crossed his heart. "I'm a one guy kinda man."

"Fucking fag."

"Ironic." Kakashi smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Kakashi waved away. "So, little Sakura came to me yesterday," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And confessed that she was in love with Naruko." Sasuke jolted up and looked at the man. Fire danced in his chest as he studied the silver-haired male. He clenched his fists, and then unclenched them. "Are you alright, Sasuke?"

"I don't know why I'm so angry."

The smirk easily wiped from Kakashi's face. "Sasuke, you like Naruko."

"No, I don't." He growled.

"Then why are you so angry hearing that somebody else likes her?"

Sasuke turned his head away from his guardian and gritted his teeth. "Kakashi, I don't know what to do. I don't want anything to do with her, but there is just something, something that interests me. I hate the way she talks, and acts, but her eyes… there is something in her eyes that draws me in."

Kakashi smiled. "There's more to her than you are willing to see, Sasuke."

"I doubt there is anything about her even remotely interesting."

"Itachi!" A loud giggle echoed past Sasuke. The young raven turned towards the noise. His eyes widened as he saw his brother loop an arm around the blonde and pull her to him. "Leave me alone!" He cried through a fit of laughter.

The older Uchiha smirked at his blonde captive. "You are ticklish."

"Shut up!" Naruto commanded as Itachi ran his fingers along his sides. "Stop, Itachi!" The small blonde cried hysterically as the raven continued to torture the blonde.

Kakashi watched the two as the blonde attempted to escape. He stood up and stretched. A loud pop came from his shoulders. "If you continue to deny your feelings you are going to lose her before you even get a chance."

Sasuke's eyes swam with unknown emotions as he watched his brother and Naruto. His grip on the rail tightened as he watched the blonde smile. "She likes him."

Kakashi stepped next to the younger Uchiha and leaned on the rail with a bored expression. "I don't think our little blonde bunny is ready to like anybody. She just got her heart broken."

"I thought you said Sakura loved her."

Kakashi smiled sadly. "But, she knew she had to let Naruko go."

"Why?"

"So Naruko could live her life."

Sasuke studied his guardian's face as he watched the blonde and his brother. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi put a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder as he stood up. "You'll understand sooner or later."

"What?"

"Sasuke!" His heart crashed against his chest as a voice called out to him. That sweet voice. Bump, bump, bump, the beating continued at an accelerated pace. He turned his head to look at Naruto who struggled against his brother's grasp. "Save me!" That voice called again. Tears of laughter flooded his enticing blue eyes. A small smile tugged at the corners of the stoic Uchiha's mouth.

The blonde broke free of Itachi and darted toward Sasuke who stood motionless on the Gazebo. He squealed happily as he ran up the steps. Sasuke followed his movements with his eyes and turned to look as he grabbed onto his sleeve and yanked Sasuke in front of him. "Make him stop, Sasuke!" He laughed giddily. He ducked behind the younger Uchiha as Itachi climbed the steps.

"You stole my toy, Sasuke." Itachi stated with a smirk as he held out is hands. "Please return it."

Naruto poked his head out from behind the man and stuck his tongue out. Sasuke caught this and smirked. "I don't think she wants to play anymore, big brother."

Itachi laughed; actually laughed. Sasuke couldn't hide the surprise on his face. "Little Naru doesn't wanna play?" He playfully pouted. He looked at his brother and winked. Sasuke watched his with one eyebrow raised. "If you don't play, then you don't get ice cream."

Naruto scoffed behind Sasuke. "I'm not some child you can just bribe-"

"Ramen?"

The blonde immediately stopped talking and poked his head out from behind Sasuke. "You promise?" The older Uchiha smirked at his younger brother who studied the blonde. A faded blush painted his tanned cheeks as he held tightly onto Sasuke's fabric. Kakashi's words echoed in the raven's mind as he watched Naruto from his peripheral vision. With a sigh, Sasuke twisted around; Naruto yelped at the sudden movement and staggered before catching his balance. "What was that for, bastard!?" The blonde fumed.

Sasuke started walking away with his hands tucked in his jean pockets. He looked back and made a quick motion with his head. "Let's go, moron."

Naruto blinked his eyes a couple times over as he studied the older man. Itachi frowned at his brother's actions. "Go where?"

"To get some Ramen."

"But Itachi said-"

Sasuke glared. "I am not Itachi." Itachi smirked at Sasuke's comment.

"And you never will be, brother." Naruto looked between the brothers. He trotted over to the younger raven, not bothering to break eyes contact with Itachi. Itachi waved with a fake smile on his face. "Bye-bye Naru, I'll miss you."

When Naruto turned his head in confusion to follow Sasuke Itachi wiped the smile of his face and glared after his brother.

Kakashi cleared his throat. The older Uchiha turned toward their guardian. "Why are you helping him, Kakashi?" Itachi asked seriously; there was no hint of emotion on his passive face.

The masked man shrugged at the question. "Because Sasuke needs help sorting out his feelings more than you do."

A dramatic sigh escaped Itachi's lips as he crossed his arms across his chest and watched the couple retreating. "You knew the moment he walked into the den didn't you?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, the moment I read the resume." He smirked. "I'm surprised you didn't catch onto it."

"Namikaze, as in the late Minato Namikaze." Itachi said in confirmation. "He was the one who founded Uzumaki Incorporated. It was named after his partner Kushina Uzumaki, the love of his life." Itachi stopped for a minute. His eyes focused on the back of the disguised blonde. "They had a single child, a boy, named Naruto Uzumaki; The successor of the Namikaze fortune." He turned to look at Kakashi. "Everything clicked when Jiraya was here… Minato's father took over the company until their one son came of age."

Kakashi nodded with a grin. "Little Naru had you fooled, huh?"

"I'm embarrassed to say he did. That boy really does look like a woman."

"Does this mean you'll stop your pursuit?" Kakashi asked seriously.

A smirk masked Itachi's stoic expression. A glint of emotion flashed in his dark eyes as he watched the blonde haired beauty climb into Sasuke's car with a smile. "No, Kakashi, I'm already in too deep." Kakashi watched the older Uchiha silently as he smirked at the retreating blonde. He stuck one pale hand in his dark jean pocket and used the other to gently rub his lips.

"What are you going to do if he doesn't choose you?"

Itachi shrugged. "Wait until Sasuke screws up. My stupid little brother hasn't even figured out his real identity, and I don't think he would take it too well."

"You don't think so."

Soft chuckles scratched at the raven's throat. "I guess we'll see. Have you found anything out from that little pink haired girl?"

Kakashi looked toward the hill where the gaggle of employees hung out happily. The male's eyes caught sight of a flash of pink. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "No. Not recently."

Itachi blinked a couple of times at the man's reaction before closing his eyes with a small, almost unnoticeable, smile. "This summer is going to be very interesting."

"And too think it's barely even begun." Kakashi muttered in agreement.

* * *

Naruto happily slurped the noodles in his big bowl of ramen. The place Sasuke took him was a different place then where Itachi took him. It was a place called Ichiraku, and the ramen tasted so much better. "This is delicious!" He shouted after another mouthful of noodles. Sasuke watched in disgust as he shoveled the greasy noodles into his wide mouth. Sasuke groaned and set his head on the counter. "What's the matter, 'suke?" He muttered through the noodles.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, idiot." He grumbled.

His blonde brows furrowed at the comment. "What's you problem?"

Sasuke turned his dark gazed to look at the boy. "Would you want to go somewhere else?"

"Where?"

The raven turned his head away from the blonde with a shrug.

Naruto leaned towards the dark haired man and peaked over his shoulder. The light tickle of blonde hair on Sasuke's shoulder made a shiver run down his spine. "Sasuke, where do you want to go?" Ivory skin brushed against warm tan as Sasuke turned his head to look at the blonde. Their noses were a few centimeters apart. Large blue eyes stared into dark obsidian.

Sasuke could feel it; the warmth of being close to Naruto. His heart sped a thousand miles per hour as he stared into his captivating blue eyes. It was almost as if he couldn't escape. The slight blush painting his tan cheeks fueled Sasuke's addiction to the blonde. With a twitch of his eyebrow he threw his palm on Naruto's face and pushed him away.

Naruto squeaked at the immediate force against his face. He wobbled on his barstool as he attempted to regain his balance. "What the fuck, bastard!?" He growled.

Sasuke gave him a stoic look. "You were too close."

It was Naruto's turn to twitch. "Seriously?" His tone held disbelief and anger.

The smirk forcing itself on Sasuke's lips was hard to contain. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

Naruto spun and faced forward with a shrug. He took a sip of his drink and passively watched the chef cook. "Well, a few days ago you were trying to rape me with your mouth."

An unbelievable cough choked Sasuke as he stared at the blonde in shock. "I didn't do anything like that."

Naruto ignored the burning on his face as he looked Sasuke in the eye. "You forced yourself on me THREE TIMES! How is that not mouth rape?"

The infamous Uchiha smirk lit up Sasuke's eyes. "You have no proof."

"It'll hold up in court."

Sasuke scoffed. "I have amazing lawyers, so I wouldn't count on it."

A minute of silence passed. Sasuke, who wasn't used to the blonde being mute, turned to look. Naruto sat on the barstool with his hands in between his legs as he balanced himself on the seat. He gave Sasuke a confused expression as he continued to stare at him.

"What are you staring at, idiot?" Sasuke grumbled in embarrassment. Naruto parted his plump lips to speak. Sasuke was ashamed to admit he couldn't look away from the blonde's mouth. His lips started to tingle. With a deep breath he tried to calm down his racing heart. "Spit it out!" He commanded as he looked away.

Naruto tilted his head and let out a genuinely radiant smile. He seemed to glow with happiness. "This is the first time we've had an actual conversation; No one has gotten hurt, or embarrassed, or anything else." His lashes lowered as he softly stared at the hem of his shorts. "It's nice; just being able to talk."

Sasuke's rapidly beating heart was hard to control. "Naruko," Dark brows furrowed when he saw the boy slightly twitch. The blonde lifted up his head and grinned happily as he tried to push away the blush glowing brightly on his face. The dark haired man sighed. He dug in his jean pocket for a second before pulling out some money and slapping it on the bar. "Let's go."

Naruto nodded solemnly. He jumped off the tall stool and fixed his shorts before following Sasuke out the door. Before leaving he turned and waved to the cook and waitress. "I'll be back!" He called with a toothy grin.

The girl giggled lightly. "See you soon." He turned to see Sasuke starting to unlock the vehicle. "Hey, bastard, what do you think you are doing!?" The over-active blonde called out before running up to the car.

"We are going home." Sasuke stated blankly.

His blonde braids spun as he shook his head fervently. "No! You said you wanted to go somewhere."

"I don't know where to go."

Naruto smiled. "So, it's an adventure."

Sasuke clutched the cool keys in the palm of his hand. With a sigh he closed the car door and began to walk down the street. "Coming, idiot?"

A gentle chuckle escaped Naruto's lips as he ran up besides the raven. The two boys walked in silence for a while as they enjoyed the sweet summer air. It was getting late so the heat had worn off and was replaced by a crisp summer breeze. Blue eyes scanned the area in amazement. They were surrounded by large trees, beautiful trees. Their foliage stretched across the pathway making a natural bridge folding over the sky. "Wow." Naruto whispered. Sasuke sneaked a peek at the amazed blonde.

"You are easily impressed." He stated with a smirk.

Naruto punched his companions arm. "Shut up! It's beautiful."

Dark eyes didn't break away from the blonde. "Yes." He said grimily. "Yes it is." Up ahead there was a long dock that stretched forward into the open water. Naruto grinned and ran ahead of Sasuke. "Hey, moron!"

Naruto turned back with a foxy grin. "Meet you there Sasuke."

The older male shook his head and continued to peacefully walk down the path. Once he reached the end he trailed down the small path to the dock. Naruto sat calmly on the distant edge and dragged his toes through the chilled water. His shoes were thrown haphazardly next to him as he caressed the water's surface. The sun was beginning to set. Its gentle rays created a small rainbow of colors dancing along the water. The deep blue of the cool lake mixed with the yellow and oranges from the setting sun left a relaxed feeling in Naruto's heart.

Sasuke walked up beside the blonde and sat next to him. He silently watched the sun falling to the horizon. "It's beautiful, huh, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a soft voice.

"You have a habit of calling everything beautiful."

A soft chuckle echoed through the raven's ears. "Everything has the potential to be beautiful."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "When did you learn to be serious?"

The blonde snapped his head toward his companion. "Fuck you!"

Sasuke smirked and leaned a little, his arms were keeping his balance as he looked to the purple, pink, and orange sky. A single speck of light stared back at him. Naruto turned to see where Sasuke was gazing.

"You are supposed to make a wish when you see the first star of the night." The sad tone of Naruto's words caught Sasuke's attention.

"Then why don't you?"

Naruto softly laughed. "I don't know what to wish for anymore."

Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow.

His blue eyes gazed longingly at that single star. "I've only ever wished for one thing. I just, I don't know what I should wish for anymore. Sakura broke up with me." Naruto chuckled. "We were never together, but she still managed to break up with me." He turned his sad gaze toward Sasuke. "I know why she did it. And I don't hate her for it. I could never hate her. I love her, but I'm starting to think it was a different kind of love."

Sasuke sat in silence listening to the blonde's confession.

"But, if I wasn't in love with her, then why does my heart feel empty?" He asked in a whisper.

"Because you are lonely."

Naruto looked at the brunette. "What?"

"Your heart hurts because you're lonely, moron. Sakura was the only person you ever emotionally gave yourself too, so when she severed that intimate connection it broke your heart." Sasuke sat up and looked into the blonde's glistening blue eyes. With a frown, the younger Uchiha reached his hand out and gently brushed away a stray tear. "You may not have been _in love_ with her, but you still loved her."

Naruto forced a smile on his lips. "You know, Sasuke, you're not that much of an asshole."

The raven scoffed and tore his hand away. "Yeah, and you're not a complete moron."

The blonde gave a toothy grin. "Friends?" He asked holding out one tan pinky. Naruto could feel his heart in his throat as he felt Sasuke's eyes on him. It was surprising how one small talk with the Uchiha made him feel exponentially better. A gentle look crossed over his cerulean crystal eyes as he watched the older man.

Sasuke studied that small appendage with a subtle smile. He gently hooked his pale pinky around Naruto's and gripped it slightly. "Friends."


End file.
